Out of their element:Book 2
by AvatarBro18
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of book one. P.S thanks for the support guys means a lot. Tell me your suggestions.
1. New house

Korra and the assassins had just arrived in Republic city. Korra was happy they were back here. She had been stuck at the south pole for the majority of her life. Ezio and Arno were happy being in the city. Connor, Shay and Edward still preferred the vast environment of places like the south pole where they weren't confined.

"So now what?" Ezio questioned the group.

"Not sure. Maybe we should consider buying a place of our own. We burdened that family too long." Arno chuckled.

"Is it not a custom of airbenders to take in weathered souls?" Edward asked the french assassin.

"We are not weathered, well maybe you are pirate." Arno smirked.

Edward shared a laugh with Arno.

"I am certain there is houses for sale around here somewhere." Shay looked around the block for a sign but found nothing.

"We should check near the stadium. That way if Korra goes back into the probending scene. She does not have to venture too far." Connor suggested.

"That is really sweet but it shouldn't be all about me." Korra kissed Connors cheek.

"What do you guys think about it?" Connor asked the other assassins for their opinion on a house near the stadium.

"I do not see the downside. I mean the market district is not too far either." Ezio reasoned with the others.

"Agreed." Edward agreed with the Italian.

Shay and Arno simply nodded.

"Alright well lets look around." Korra smiled.

They walked around for twenty minutes before they spotted a 'for sale' sign on a houses door. The house was decently sized. It had three floors and it was big enough to house the assassins along with the avatar.

They walked inside and found an old man cleaning a table.

"Are you the previous owner of this establishment?" Connor asked the old man.

"Yes I am. Interested in buying?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yes. How much?" Ezio asked politely.

The man glanced over at the numerous weapons on the assassins and turned back to Ezio."Normally I would say 30000000 yuens but since you guys look like you mean business I will cut that in half." The old man said nervously.

"Nonsense we will pay you full-" Arno was about to insist they pay full price but Edward interjected.

"Deal." Edward pulled out a wallet full of cash.

"Where did you guys get that money?" Korra asked Shay quietly.

"We took out a triad. Police paid us quite a lot." Shay chuckled as Korra just nodded and turned back to Edward.

"There ya are old man." Edward shook the mans hand after handing him the appropriate amount of money.

"Thank ya kindly." The old man thanked the assassin and hastily walked out the door.

"Alright we have our own house now." Ezio said walking into the kitchen.

"Lets look around." Arno suggested.

Connor and Korra went to the third floor. Arno went to the second floor. Shay and Edward checked out the main floor while Ezio went to the basement.

"This can be our bedroom." Korra said to Connor in a seductive voice.

"Oh well if you say so." Connor smirked.

Korra slowly made her way down to the king sized bed and laid down on it. She gestured for Connor to join her.

"Come here Connor I got something for ya." Korra smirked.

Connor smirked as well and walked over to the bed.

Korra pulled Connor on top of her and they started to kiss passionately. Connor slowly moved his hand down to Korras waist and deepened the kiss. Korra broke for air and smiled at Connor. He kissed her neck slowly and when he was moving down her chest they were interrupted.

"This place was a fucking steal!" Edward shouted.

"That's because you cheated that old guy!" Arno yelled back.

Korra put her head against Connors as the both laughed together.

"We are never going to get privacy in this house are we?" Korra chuckled.

"They can be quiet if they want to." Connor smiled.

"Connor come take a look at this!" Ezio called for the native from the basement.

"Aw." Korra pouted childishly.

"Ill be right back." Connor quickly kissed her lips and got off her. He walked out of the room and left to the basement.

Korra leaned back against the headboard on the bed and she smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for better friends." She thought to herself.

As Connor entered the basement he noticed how large it was.

"This is a large basement. Even bigger then the one at the homestead." Connor said as he looked around.

"I thought we could transform this into a sort of training room. Put mats over there for sparring. Get some training dummies and set them up over there. Weapon and armor racks against the back wall. Weights over there." Ezio said with enthusiasm.

"We do have quite a lot of extra money from that triad bust." Connor said as he nodded his head in agreement with the other assassin.

"Exactly! We can use that money to furnish the house completely and use it towards new gear." Ezio said with his mind practically leaking excitement.

"I suppose you are correct. We should go tell the others." Connor said as the two assassins walked upstairs to the main level.

"This place is huge." Shay exclaimed.

"This place has 10 bedrooms." Arno said with excitement.

"So me and Connor were thinking about turning the basement into a training area. What do you guys think?" Ezio asked with a grin.

The other assassins exchanged looks and nodded.

"Nice." Ezio rubbed his hands together.

"Alright Edward, Shay and I will head to the market and stock up on supplies." Ezio said to the group.

"Alright. Make sure to bring back enough food." Arno chuckled as he waved goodbye.

"So Connor what do you think of the place?" Arno asked the native.

"Quite large." Connor said in a neutral tone.

"You are always in such a good mood." Arno chuckled as he put a hand on the assassins shoulder.

Connor removed the french assassins hand and made his way upstairs. Arno just crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hey Korra." Connor said as he closed the door behind him.

"I heard the door open. Who left?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Shay, Ezio and my grandfather. They left to go get supplies from the market." Connor said as removed his hood and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good I am starving." Korra said as her stomach grumbled.

"I know what you mean. I used to have to hunt for all my food." Connor chuckled.

"I've hunted before. It's actually pretty exciting." Korra smiled at the native.

"I suppose it is quite exhilarating while you are stalking your prey." Connor said with a neutral tone.

"What did Ezio want you for?" She asked while she starred into his hazel eyes.

"We are going to transform the basement into a training facility." Connor looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"That is kickass! I finally get to beat you up." Korra chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I think I might take you up on that." Connor chuckled.

"Well we could wrestle right now." Korra looked down to the side but kept her eyes trained on his as she smirked.

"Oh I see." Connor smirked as well.

He moved on top of her but as soon as he applied pressure to her midsection she let out a grunt of pain.

"Agh damn it!" Korra cursed as she clutched her ribs.

"Still getting over the injuries?" Connor put his hand on hers.

"Yeah, hurts like a bitch." Korra laughed.

"Maybe we should postpone the wrestling to a later date." Connor kissed her nose and chuckled.

"I don't like waiting but fine." Korra kissed his lips.

"For now you should get some rest." Connor said as he got up from his seat.

"Can't you stay with me?" Korra said with puppy dog eyes.

"I should talk to Arno about we are going to about the furnishing for the rest of the house." Connor closed the door to their room.

Korra pouted but she turned on her side and peacefully fell asleep.


	2. Mugged

Korra got up from her nap. She realized it was the early evening and she slowly made her way to the main level.

Korra noticed that no one was home which she understood because the assassins were pretty much always out doing something. She proceeded to the kitchen and saw that the assassins had brought home food and a coffee machine.

"Saved." Korra said to herself as she put her hands in a praying fashion.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the porch outside.

**With the assassins**

"I understand we are assassins but we always assassinated for the order not for.. blood money." Arno stated as he loaded his pistol.

"In this world we do not belong to the order. Plus having some extra cash laying around wont affect us badly in any way." Ezio smirked.

"Alright I see the target." Connor said to the other assassins.

"Alright lets do this." Shay said as he loaded a berserk dart in his air rifle.

The assassins quickly closed in on their target. Which in this case was the head of the triple threat triad. He was guarded by around five men all looked like they were benders. This was determined because none of them had any actual weapons with them.

Shay shot a berserk dart into one of the guards. They observed the man start to go insane and attack his own men with a barrage of earth. He alone took out three guards.

The leader and the one remaining guard quickly ran away from the insane man. They made their way into an alley, before they reached the end Arno air assassinated the guard. The leader turned to face the assassin. Connor and Edward dropped down from behind the man preventing him from escaping. Shay and Ezio dropped down from behind Arno.

"I'll take you all on!" The leader shouted as he shot fire from his fists in both directions. The assassins dodged the flames while Connor went in for a double leg take down. The man toppled over easily as the assassins stood around him.

"My associates will find out about this." The leader warned.

"No. They wont." Shay said as he stabbed the man in the neck with his hidden blade.

"How are we going to tell the police that we ended this man's life?" Ezio asked curiously.

"We bring them his head." Connor said as he pulled out his tomahawk.

"You really are my grandson." Edward chuckled.

The assassins chopped the leaders head off and stuffed it in a small leather bag. They walked it to the police station.

"Whats that?" The officer at the desk asked.

"I'll take a look at that." An old woman said in metal armor.

She peaked inside and then looked at the assassins.

"Nicely done men. We could use more guys like you on the force." The woman let out a small smile.

"We would not make very good police officers." Arno chuckled.

"Even still. Well here is your payment." The woman gave the assassins a briefcase filled with cash.

"Thank you Beifong." Ezio thanked the woman.

She simply nodded and went back to her duties.

**With Korra**

"When are the going to be back?" Korra pouted while swinging her feet off the steps, like a child would.

Five minutes later she saw the five hooded figures come into view. Ezio held a briefcase.

"Whats that?" Korra sprang up.

"Money." Shay said with a neutral tone.

"Ya steal it?" Korra chuckled.

"No we got payed." Edward chuckled back.

"By who?" Korra asked tilting her head.

"Police." Arno said with a smirk.

"oh." Korra said trailing off.

The assassins put the briefcase on the kitchen table and opened it. Inside was a large amount of yuen.

"Nice." Edward rubbed his hands together.

"What are we gonna spend the money on?" Arno asked with a grin.

"Furnishings." Shay suggested.

"Aye, we need more furniture in the house." Edward said as he looked around the blank room.

"Agreed. We should go out now." Ezio suggested.

"Me, Connor and Arno will go." Korra smiled as she wrapping her arms around the assassins.

"I suppose that is fair." Connor shrugged.

"Yeah we just need some cash." Arno said as he took a wallet full of money from the briefcase.

Arno, Connor and Korra made their way out of the house as the other three assassins lounged around the house.

After a couple minutes of walking the three eventually made their way to the market district.

"Alright where to buy furniture..." Korra trailed off as she looked at the different shop names.

"Perhaps the furniture store right over there." Connor said as he pointed in the direction of store.

Korra gave him the stink eye as he chuckled.

"Alright lets see what they got." Arno said as the three entered the store.

"Hey folks what ya looking for?" The manager asked the assassins and the avatar.

"Couches, beds, chairs." Arno listed.

"We have quite a lot of those here." The man chuckled.

"Record what objects you want on a piece of paper and bring that to the front desk. You will pay for the objects there and then give us your address. We will then ship them to you in a days time." The man finished as he went to tend to more customers. He also handed them a pen and paper.

"Alright sounds easy enough." Arno chuckled as they explored the store.

After a couple hours of searching and marking products they approached the front desk and went through the process.

"Alright you will have these objects at your establishment in one days time." The clerk smiled.

"Thanks." Korra thanked the man as they left the store.

As they were walking home a man approached them. He was very jittery as if he was a drug addict. He held a flintlock pistol. Through closer examination Connor realized the trigger mechanism on the gun was broken. The gun could not be fired.

"Hey gimme your money!" The man yelled at the assassins and the avatar.

"That gun is faulty. It is not functional." Connor said in a serious tone.

"How about I shoot you in the god damn head . Then we see how well it works!" The man screamed.

Connor then put the gun to his own head. "Pull the trigger. Then when nothing happens I am going to tear your leg off and beat you with it." Connor threatened the man.

The man hesitated but finally gave up but before he could leave Arno knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of the head.

"Jesus you guys. I mean I was ready to kick his ass but damn." Korra chuckled.

"I was not going to rip his leg off. It was a threat and it worked." Connor continued to walk down the street.

Korra looked at Arno with a confused look.

"He is always like this. I just got used to it." Arno chuckled.


	3. Visit

It had been a week since they first arrived back in Republic city. Their house was fully furnished and the training room was fully built. Today was the day that Mako, Bolin and Asami were going to visit the avatar. Korra was excited since she had not seen them in weeks.

"I am not staying here." Connor said to the avatar in a neutral tone.

"Same here." Arno agreed with the native.

"That goes for me as well." Shay said raising his hand.

"Aye." Edward crossed his arms.

"I will greet my woman then depart." Ezio smirked.

"Really? None of you are staying with me?" Korra chuckled.

"We are going to -" Arno was going to inform the avatar of their plans but she interjected.

"Guys, you have been working almost around the clock this past week. Just chill out at the house for one day. Just train all day but don't work yourselves to death." Korra laughed.

"As you say mother." Ezio chuckled.

The assassins laughed as Kora just grew frustrated.

"Alright I am going to the training room." Connor said as he grabbed a towel from the table and went downstairs.

"I will train as well." Arno said as he followed the native to the training area.

"I will accompany you as I wait for my woman." Ezio said to the avatar which made Korra giggle.

Shay and Edward walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of rum. They poured to glasses and started conversing over their days at the sea.

About and hour later there was knock on the door. Korra answered and sure enough her three friends were there. They each greeted her with a hug as Korra invited them in.

"Korra how are you?" Asami asked with a smile.

"Sore still haha." Korra laughed while clutching her ribs.

"I missed you." Mako said as he hugged the avatar a second time. She gladly returned the embrace.

"I missed you to Mako." Korra smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Bolin asked with his arms out.

"How could I forget?" Korra laughed as she hugged Bolin.

"Aye sounds like the teenager party is here." Edward chuckled as he took a gulp from his glass of rum.

"Asami, my heart has been aching at the loss of your presence." Ezio said as he kissed her hand.

"Oh uh mine to!" Asami blushed heavily as Korra smirked.

"Where are the other four guys?" Mako asked.

"Edward and Shay are in the kitchen. Connor and Arno are in the basement." Korra smiled.

"Lets go see those two actually I haven't heard from them in like an hour." Korra chuckled as she leaded her friends to the training room.

As they entered the basement they saw Arno drilling sword combos on the training dummies while Connor was weight training.

"Hey guys." Korra waved to the two assassins. Arno smiled as Connor just got up and walked to the group.

"Nice to see you all again." Connor said as he had a small smile on his face.

"Likewise." Asami shook his hand.

"So big guy you guys have mats. You guys must have sparring equipment." Mako stated.

"Indeed." Connor nodded.

"Wanna go a couple rounds?" Mako smirked.

"I don't see why not." Connor moved over to the sparring area with the rest of the group following.

The assassin stepped into the sparring ring with only gloves on. Mako wore a helmet for protection however.

"I will ref this bout!" Bolin volunteered.

"In this corner... standing 6'2 inchs tall and weighing in at 170 pounds.. Mako!" Bolin said in his impression of a referee voice.

Arno joined the audience at this point.

"Mako is gonna get beat up." Arno whispered to Korra.

Korra chuckled and nodded.

"And in this corner... standing 6'3 inch's tall and weighing in at 220 pounds... Connor!" Bolin said in his referee voice.

The two men got into combat stances and got ready for the whistle blow.

Bolin blew the whistle and the two men advanced to the center of the ring. Connor extended his hand to touch gloves with Mako. He accepted and tapped Connors glove.

Mako went for a jab but Connor deflected it with ease. Mako then went for jab, jab hook combo but Connor struck the inside of Makos elbow during his hook which stopped it dead in its tracks. Connor took on the form of the aggressor and unleashed a barrage of fast but heavy strikes. He hooked Mako in the kidney, kicked his leg which made him start to limp and he landed a devastating elbow to Mako's brow which started to bleed.

"Damn it!" Mako cursed as he whipped the blood from his eyes. But as soon as the blood was whipped away Connor delivered a destructive roundhouse to his head causing Mako to crumble to the ground.

Connor allowed the man to stand back up. Mako got up and tried a tornado kick which Connor caught mid air and slammed the man to the ground with a tremendous amount of force.

Connor got into full mount and started beating on Makos head. Mako could not defend against the barrage of punches coming towards him so he decided to put his arms in front of his face in a defensive manner. Connor counted on this.

Connor quickly transitioned to an arm bar which nearly broke Mako's arm off entirely. He frantically tapped Connors leg and he released the submission hold.

"Amusing match, firebender." Connor offered his hand to the fallen man, which he took.

"You are a dangerous man." Mako chuckled.

"You should speak with my grandfather, then you will know the true meaning of dangerous." Connor chuckled back.

"They are actually getting along?" Asami whispered to Korra.

"I know right. I thought for sure Mako was going to burn his hair then Connor was gonna tear his head off." Korra whispered back.

The two girls were giggling as Arno just smirked.

"Wanna go for another round big guy?" Mako smiled at the native.

"Sounds like fun." Connor smirked as he and Mako got into combative stances.


	4. Useful information

Mako, Bolin and Korra were sitting down in the living room of the house...

"So Korra how do you feel about going back into probending with Bolin and I?" Mako asked the avatar with a smile.

"I am so down!" Korra said with excitement.

"When do we start training again?" Korra asked with ecstatically.

"Tomorrow morning." Bolin grinned.

"Sounds awesome." Korra said to the two brothers.

"Alright well we should be heading back to Asami's. Be at the stadium at six sharp." Mako got up from the table with his brother.

"Got it. See ya guys." She waved goodbye to the two men.

Korra was incredibly excited to be back in the probending scene. It was her favorite thing about Republic city.

She ran up to her and Connors room where she found her boyfriend sharpening his hidden blades.

"Connor guess what?" Korra said barely able to contain her excitement.

"What." Connor said not even making eye contact.

"I am going to get back into probending. Isn't that great?!" Korra said with excitement but Connor just stayed neutral.

"I suppose." Connor contuined to sharpen his blades.

"Is something wrong Connor?" Korra asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"No. I just think it is too early for you to start probending. You are still healing from your injuries." Connor said sheathing his blades.

"I'm fine!" Korra said with a smile.

Connor picked up his war club and gently poked Korra's ribs.

"Hey ow! Damn it that hurt!" Korra said in a frustrated voice.

"Exactly." Connor said leaning back into his chair.

"Okay but still. I am just training tomorrow. Our first match is not soon at all." Korra reassured the assassin.

"Korra I am not your father. Do whatever you please, I am just suggesting you hold off from the probending for a time period." Connor said as he went back to sharpening his blades.

"Thanks for the concern Connor it means a lot." Korra attempted to hug him but he stopped her.

"What why-" Before she could finish he showed her that his hidden blades were out.

"Oops. Hahaha. Dodged a bullet there." Korra chuckled.

"Do you still miss your home?" Korra asked out of the blue.

"Of course I do. I miss the forests and abundant cities. Although the cities I am used to aren't quite as large as this one." Connor said as he sheathed one hidden blade and brought out the other.

"I get homesick sometimes. I mean I lived in that village for so much of my life. I hated it for the longest time but now I realize that I love it there." Korra smiled at the assassin genuinely.

"You are very wise Korra." Connor smiled slightly at the avatar.

"You are very sexy when you smile ya know that?" Korra smirked and she climbed on top of Connors lap.

"Really?" Connor questioned as he put his hands on her waist.

"Oh definitely." She leaned up against the native and started kissing him passionately.

He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to the center of her back as she moved hers to the back of his neck. She dragged her fingers down his chest and smirked. She unbuttoned his jacket revealing his muscular body.

"Damn. How did I get this lucky?" Korra chuckled but before she could get to his belt someone knocked on their door.

"Korra. Tenzin is at the door." Ezio said as he banged against the door.

"Fucking nice timing Tenzin." Korra cursed.

"It is quite alright. Some other time." Connor kissed her neck.

"Tease." Korra chuckled as she left the room. Connor went back to sharpening his blades but this time with a small smirk.

Korra opened the door to find her airbending teacher with his arms in his robes and standing at attention.

"At ease soldier." Korra chuckled.

"I just came by to see how you were settling in." Tenzin said formally.

"Very well thanks Tenzin." Korra smiled at the old man.

"Also I came to tell you something." Tenzin leaned in.

"What is it?" Korra was slightly nervous at his discretion.

"There have been reports of men asking around town for you. They did not look like they were apart of any equalist party or gang so I guess it may be something much larger. Anyway just keep an eye out. I know you can take care of yourself but maybe it would be safe to bring one of those men along with you just to be safe." Tenzin warned the avatar.

"Thanks Tenzin. Who gave you this information?" Korra questioned the master airbender.

"Lin beifong. Chief of police." Tenzin stood up straight.

"Oh she is one cranky old lady." Korra chuckled.

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Anyway be safe. Talk to you soon avatar Korra." Tenzin was about to walk when he was caught in a tight embrace.

"Didn't even hug me. Come on Tenzin." Korra chuckled as she let go from the hug.

"Sorry Korra, you are just so much older now. I remember when you were just a little girl. Always hugged me whenever I visited." Tenzin chuckled.

"Just cuz I got older doesn't mean I don't like hugs anymore." Korra chuckled.

"Right, well I should be getting back to Pema and the children." Tenzin waved goodbye to the avatar and she waved back.

She closed the door and immediately clutched her head.

"There are people looking for me? Why?" Korra was getting a stomach ache just by thinking about it.

"I mean its a good thing I live with five deadly assassins but still. What happens if I get jumped by some crazy dude. Nah you are the avatar. No crazy dude is gonna get one over on you Korra." Korra thought to herself.

Korra walked up to her room where Connor was just laying down on the bed. She slowly crawled up beside him but did not speak.

"You look unwell. Did something happen?" Connor questioned her as he turned to face her.

Korra started crying and shoved her face into Connors chest. He was startled but he wrapped his arms around the girl. They stayed in a silent embrace for ten minutes.


	5. Morning training

Korra awoke that morning in a cold sweat. She dreamed that she was attacked by crazy men after her head. She realized how early it was and grunted. The way she shot up from her slumber awoke Connor.

"Is there something wrong?" Connor asked he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing just... bad dream." Korra said as she whipped the sweat away from her forehead.

"Well that is unfortunate." Connor said while he stretched.

"Tell me about it. Well I should be getting to the gym anyway." Korra got up from her bed and put on her work out clothes. Which consisted of a blue training bra and black sweatpants.

"Are you gonna do anything interesting today?" Korra asked her boyfriend as she tied her up into her trademark ponytail.

"I am unsure." Connor yawned.

"Maybe we can go out for a walk or something when I get back, ya?" Korra smiled at the native.

Connor shrugged.

"You cannot be pleased I swear." Korra chuckled.

Connors face remained neutral as he got out of bed and went over to his closet. He put on his assassin jacket but left the hood down.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Korra joked.

"No. I only have this outfit. It is not like I do not cleanse it." Connor walked past the avatar.

"Ya but like what if you were to go out in public with me?" Korra questioned.

"I would wear this." Connor smirked.

The two made their way to the main room where they found Edward passed out on the couch.

"Alright well I will see you in two hours." Korra kissed him on the cheek as she picked up her gym bag and went out the door.

"Now what to do for my morning." Connor said to himself as he inspected the house.

**With Korra**

"Damn should have brought a jacket, its cold out here." Korra shivered.

She crossed the street to the stadium where she entered and made her way to the gym where Mako and Bolin were.

She walked into the gym and found Mako practicing different firebending combos while Bolin shot earth discs into a net.

"Hey guys." Korra waved to her teammates.

"Morning." Mako said as he continued to practise.

"Hey Korra." Bolin waved back.

"We are just going to drill basic team combinations this morning. We have a whole month before our first match so we have a lot of time to work." Mako said as he walked over to Korra.

"Sounds easy enough." Korra said with her hands on her hips.

"Think fast!" Bolin shot a disc at Korra which she broke with her fist.

"Nice moves girl!" Bolin high fived Korra.

"Thanks. That's what happens when you live with five highly trained warriors." Korra said confidently as she whipped imaginary dust of her shoulder.

"Haha alright miss perfect." Mako said jokingly.

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Korra got into a combat stance.

The two brothers lined up with her and got into their own bending stances. They practiced different team maneuvers specifically made to take out individual opponents faster. Such as Mako firebending to block their line of sight as Bolin and Korra shoot earth and water at them out of the fire.

"So Korra... maybe you and I could ya know... hit up the town in a sort of date situation." Bolin smirked as he whipped his head with a towel.

"I would love to hang out with you. I am dating Connor though. So not a date hahaha." Korra chuckled.

"The big scary dude?" Bolin looked scared.

"Yup. That's him all right." Korra blushed.

"You guys are so different though. He is like stoic and quiet and calculating. You are loud and fun!" Bolin expressed with different hand gestures.

"Ya but he is sweet when he wants to be." Korra chuckled.

"HE HAS EMOTIONS?!" Bolin gasped.

"I know right?" Korra laughed heartily at this.

"Bolin it is not nice to say stuff like that." Mako chuckled.

"But Connor is like the epitome of silent killer! Which also happens to be gigantic!" Bolin flailed his arms about like a child.

"How ironic that you should say that." Korra grinned.

"Say what?" Mako asked curiously.

"Nothing just forget I said anything." Korra's face went dead serious at this statement.

"I guess. Well sorry that I asked." Mako apologized as he whipped his forehead of sweat.

"No don't be its just, I shouldn't have said it." Korra said nervously.

"Dont worry we wont hold it against you." Bolin smiled.

"Thanks guys. You two are a couple of my closest friends." Korra said as she brought them in for a group hug.

"Don't mention it. Its what friends are for." Mako smiled.

"We are the supportive kind of friends! Those scary hooded dudes are the friends you call on when you need to fight a werewolf." Bolin said with a serious face.

"Werewolves aren't real." Korra and Mako laughed.

"That's just what they want you to think." Bolin opened his eyes wide at this.

"Who? The werewolves?" Mako chuckled.

"Yes!" Bolin shivered.

Korra and Mako shared a laugh at Bolins superstitions. Korra realized that she should be heading back to the house as soon as she looked at the clock.

"Sorry guys, I got to go. See you guys... tomorrow?" Korra asked the two brothers.

"Ya same time same place." Mako smiled.

"Got it." Korra smiled back and left the gym.

As Korra left Mako forgot he was going to tell her something about training. He quickly ran outside of the gym and to his surprise, no one was there.

"There is no way she moved that fast home." Mako said nervously.

"I dont even see her across the street, was she taken by someone? No she is the avatar, she can handle herself. I think." Mako said with sweat on his brow.

"Where is she?" Bolin asked his older brother.

"I have no idea." Mako looked around hastily.

"Maybe a werewolf got her?" Bolin suggested as Mako just shot him a dirty look.


	6. New Additions

The assassins were just training when they head a frantic knock on the door.

"I will get it." Connor said as put his tomahawk down.

He ascended the stairs and opened the door. He found Mako and Bolin with worried faces.

"Have you seen Korra?" Bolin asked nervously.

"No. It was to my understanding that she went to the gym to train with you two." Connor said this in a neutral tone.

"Well ya she did. She left and I had to tell her something then when I got outside no one was there." Mako said with a worried expression on his face.

"How long was the gap between her absence and you going outside?" Connor asked with minimal curiosity.

"Couple seconds maybe." Mako said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I do not believe your story." Connor said with a neutral face as he grabbed Makos throat and lifted him into the air.

"Where is she?" Connor said angrily as he strengthened his grip.

"Listen Connor, we wouldn't do anything to Korra you have to believe us." Bolin put a hand on the assassins shoulder.

"Fine." He said as released his grip causing Mako to fall to the ground.

"We(cough) thought you might know(cough) where she went?" Mako said gasping for air.

"We do not. I will gather my allies and you will take us to where you think she was taken." Connor said as he descended the stairs to the training area.

"We didn't say she was taken?" Bolin said to his brother who was was rubbing his throat.

"At this point its all we can assume." Mako said in a raspy voice.

The five assassins ascended the stairs and proceeded to the front yard. They all had their hoods up to conceal their identities from civilians and enemies alike.

"Where?" Arno questioned the two brothers.

"Just outside the stadium, follow." Mako said as he gestured to the assassins.

The two benders and the five assassins made their way to the stadium. Mako took the assassins to the spot where Korra was potentially taken.

"Right here." Makos said with a worried tone.

"Alright lets do this." Ezio said as he activated his eagle vision.

He saw signs of a struggle. There were a lot of footprints in a concentrated area then pairs of footprints leading to another destination.

"There was a struggle and pairs of footprints leading that way." Ezio pointed back towards the city.

"Then that's where we are going." Arno said as Ezio took the lead.

The assassins and the benders walked around the city following the footprints for around an hour when they saw that they leaded into a dead end. Inside the alleyway, a woman stood at the end pressing against a brick wall as if trying to find a secret entrance to something.

"Think she is our culprit?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Edward smirked as he approached the woman.

"Excuse me miss, we are looking for an avatar. Seen one around here? Tall, blue eyes, brown hair." Edward smirked as he said this.

"That's who they were carrying then..." The woman shuttered at the mention of these words.

"Who was carrying?" Ezio asked the woman.

"Two men. They were wearing long brown coats, I could have sworn I saw blood coming from their mouths. I am not sure though." The woman stated in a serious tone.

"Blood?" Shay questioned.

"I think." The woman said shrugging.

"Why were you pressing against this brick wall?" Arno questioned the woman.

"I saw them go into this alleyway and when I followed I saw them press something on this wall. A door opened and they went inside." She said as she glared at the wall.

"Secret passage, blood, kidnapping. This sounds like a great time." Bolin said sarcastically.

"Shut up Bolin." Mako silenced his brother.

"Well would you like to help us for the time being?" Connor asked the woman.

"Sure." The woman smiled.

"She is quite beautiful is she not?" Ezio whispered to Shay.

Shay looked over at the woman quickly. She was slightly taller than Korra, she had long black hair and fair skin, she had chocolate brown eyes and she wore a red coat with black jeans.

"I-I suppose that she is." Shay stuttered slightly.

"Well if we make it out of this assault on the lair. You should take up asking her on a date." Ezio chuckled as he patted the ex-Templar's back.

"Don't make me hurt you Ezio." Shay brandished his hidden blades.

"I got those to." Ezio said as he brandished his own blades.

Shay shrugged and sheathed his blades as did Ezio.

"Oh ya by the way my name is Atsuko." The woman greeted herself to the group.

"I'm Mako and this is my little brother Bolin." Mako said pointing to his brother.

"Nice to meet you guys." Atsuko nodded.

"I am Ratonhnhaké ton but you may address me as Connor Kenway." Connor said to the woman in a serious tone.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." Ezio bowed to the woman.

"I'm Arno Dorian." Arno smiled at Atsuko.

"My name be Edward Kenway." Edward grinned.

"I am Shay Cormac." Shay introduced himself to the woman.

"Nice to meet you all. Especially you Shay." Atsuko winked at Shay.

"Likewise." Shay smiled back.

"You two can fuck later, right now we have to get through this wall." Edward chuckled.

Shay and Atsuko glared at the pirate who payed no attention to their looks.

Connor activated his eagle vision and saw a hand print on one brick in particular. He pressed it in and a giant metal door opened to a building. Inside was one single wooden door leading to a lower level. Also there was man sitting in a chair who slowly looked up to the group. He only had one eye and he had blood on his mouth.

"Fresh meat." The man said in a quiet voice as rose from his chair and charged the group.

Bolin trapped his feet and hands in rock to prevent him from attacking.

"Avatar Korra. Where is she?" Mako questioned the man.

"Oh the woman we brought in recently? No doubt she has been dealt with." The insane man chuckled.

"Wrong answer." Edward said as stomped the mans head in.

"Everyone be on your guard. This is not a place for screw ups." Arno said to the group in a serious tone.

"Looks like you guys could need some help." A voice came from behind them.

The group turned to find a large man. He had black skin and wore an assassin outfit.

"Adewale?" Edward and Shay both asked in unison.

**A/N:For reference, this is before Shay murdered Adewale. Adewale is the age he was during the events of freedom cry. Shay is the age he was when he first got his Templar outfit. Lots of time bullshit in this story just try not to think about it too hard. **


	7. Rescue

"You're in this world to?" Shay asked the assassin.

"Indeed. I came here seemingly out of nowhere and without warning." Adewale said to the ex-Templar.

"Nice to see you again lad." Edward shook the mans hand and smiled.

"You to captain Kenway." Adewale smiled back.

"Is this your new crew captain?" Adewale chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking yes." Edward nodded.

"Well if we are done with the introductions we still have to save the avatar." Connor said in a serious tone.

The group then entered the lair. They descended a flight of stone stairs and reached a long hallway. Doors lined the hallway but only one door at the end of the hallway was lit. They cautiously entered the room and found a man wearing a business suit sitting down on a throne surrounded by four guards. The man appeared to be quite tall, around Tenzins height. He appeared in his mid forties and he had grayish hair that was slicked back.

"Visitors, how exciting." The man leaned in.

"Alright, we are here for the avatar nothing more." Arno demanded.

"Avatar... oh yes you must be speaking of the girl two of my servants brought me. You shall have her. Go fetch the girl." The man gestured to his closest guard, the guard then walked into a room.

"You look like a dangerous bunch." The man chuckled.

"You bet your ass we are." Edward said back in a harsh tone.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Durjaya." The man exclaimed as he rose from his seat.

"What did you want with the avatar? Durjaya." Ezio asked the man.

"It was a misunderstanding you see. I did not order for the avatars capture, I told my servants a very specific description of the person I wanted and they must have messed up. Speaking of which, you over there! Get those two imbeciles who took the avatar and bring them to me." Durjaya demanded to one of his guards. The guard left the room without missing a beat.

"This guy gives me the creeps." Bolin whispered to Shay.

"He seems... off." Shay retorted.

"I agree." Atsuko agreed with the assassin.

A couple seconds later a guard arrived with Korra and threw her to the floor of the throne room.

"Is that any way to treat this woman?" Durjaya questioned the guard.

"Well I assumed th-" The guard was going to finish but Durjaya cut him off.

"No it is not. Apologize now!" Durjaya demanded.

"I-I am sorry." The guard apologized to the avatar.

"Better." Durjaya took a sip from a glass of wine.

Korra got up from the ground and ran into Connors arms.

"T-thank you s-so much." Korras words were muffled by Connors jacket.

"Here are the two servants who brought the avatar sir." The guard said as he threw to old men in front of him.

"Ah... listen here scoundrels, I will not tolerate these sort of actions any longer! You deliberately disobeyed my commands and seized the avatar! Now... you will pay for your misgivings." Durjaya said in an angry tone.

"But sir you said to-" One of the men was going to say something before Durjaya interrupted him.

"Enough of your excuses old man!" Durjaya said as he pulled out a sword from his throne and decapitated one of the men.

"As for you. You will be put in the 'rehabilitation' chamber." Durjaya said as he whipped his sword of blood.

The old man was dragged away kicking and screaming into a dark room.

"Now, you all may take your leave now. I need to clean up." Durjaya smiled at the group.

"Right." Ezio said as the group turned to leave the lair.

The group made their way out of the lair.

"Okay that guy is full on insane." Mako said in a serious tone.

"Thanks captain obvious." Bolin said to his older brother.

"He was lieing." Adewale said with his arms crossed.

"How so?" Atsuko questioned the assassin.

"Well first off. He did order for Korras capture but he knew if he fessed up to it we would kill him, so he killed his servants to quell suspicion." Arno stated.

"He sized us up is what he did." Shay said while running his hands through his hair.

"How do you mean?" Mako questioned the assassins.

"He allowed us safe passage to figure out what he was dealing with. He now knows that there are a lot of us. He knows that he is facing six highly trained fighters along with skilled benders and the avatar. He will now formulate a plan to take us out surely." Connor said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Damn it! Cant we just go back down there and take him out?" Atsuko said in a irritated voice.

"That's what he wants. He is ready now. We have to wait until he moves first. Then we counteract." Edward said with a smirk.

"I can see the wisdom in that." Adewale agreed with the pirate.

The group nodded in agreement with the privateer.

"Until then everyone go back to your regular activities. He surely has agents around the city so we don't want to make it obvious." Ezio stated to the group.

"Okay, me and Bolin are going back to Asamis. See you all later." Mako and Bolin waved goodbye to the group.

"I'm going back to my apartment, contact me when you guys are planning on striking." Atsuko said as she handed a piece of paper with her address written on it to Shay. She then left the alleyway.

"Adewale you are welcome to stay with us." Arno said to the assassin.

"Thank you kindly." Adewale bowed to Arno courteously.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Shay asked Connor about Korra.

"Yes, she is just a little overwhelmed at the moment." Connor said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can still h-hear you ya know." Korra said with her face still in Connors jacket.

"At least she still has her personality." Ezio chuckled.

"That guy reminds me of Blackbeard." Edward laughed.

"How so?" Arno asked.

"Because he was insane, Blackbeard is still the craziest son of a bitch I have ever met but that guy was close." Edward chuckled.

"You two got along famously." Adewale stated.

"I can see it." Arno chuckled.


	8. Reconnaissance

It had been four days since retrieving Korra from Durjayas lair. Korra has been actively training her bending so that no such event would happen again. Mako, Bolin and Asami have been regularly checking up on Korra to make sure she is alright. They are greeted with the exact same answer every time, "Why wouldn't I be?". Which became quite irritating because everyone knew something was wrong but no one questioned it. Atsuko also stopped by the house to check up on her. The assassins have been too preoccupied on making a battle plan to assault Durjayas lair to worry about Korra's mental state.

"Shay can I speak with you for a second?" Ezio asked the ex-Templar.

"Sure." Shay said as he got up from the 'war table' to go talk to the Italian.

"You seem rather off when you are around Adewale. Why is that?" Ezio questioned.

"Well it is a long story but the short version is I pissed him off and he wanted to kill me." Shay sighed.

"He seems to have no memory of you however?" Ezio crossed his arms as he said this.

"Well he was much older when I met him, he is in his prime right now. Same with the rest of us which is odd. When we got transported here all of us were in our prime, perhaps there is a reason for that." Shay also crossed his arms.

"So you are saying that he has no idea of your existence in his own time?" Ezio said scratching his head in confusion.

"Precisely. Since when he was in his prime he had not met me yet. We must have traveled through more than just worlds." Shay said matter of factly.

"This is giving me a headache." Ezio pressed against his temples.

"I still do not understand it either." Shay chuckled.

The two assassins then sat back down at the 'war table' with the other assassins.

"We cannot simply charge head on. That is idiotic." Arno said while leaning back in his chair.

"Why not? We have three very big guns." Ezio smirked as he gestured to Connor, Edward and Adewale.

"Because he will be expecting that. Is there any other point of entry?" Shay questioned the other assassins.

"As far as we know, that secret entrance is the only entry point to the facility." Connor said with his hood shadowing his whole face.

"We could do some recon." Adewale suggested.

"Well if we are doing reconnaissance I think the flirter over there is our best bet. Quieter than church mice." Edward said as he spun a knife on the table.

"I agree. Ezio go to the building and see if there as any possible other entry point." Arno said as he pointed Ezio out the door.

"Be back in a few." Ezio said as flung up his hood and ran out the door.

"That guy may not be the most serious of us all but he gets shit done." Shay commented on the Italian assassin.

"Well he is a master assassin just like the rest of us. He should be able to carry out simple recon missions." Connor said with his arms crossed.

The door opened and Korra walked in. She wore a pair of athletic shorts and her trademark blue tank top. None of the assassins even turned their heads to the avatar but she didn't mind because she knew they were busy.

"Its always business with them." Korra chuckled to herself.

She walked over to the table and sat down. She looked around and noticed the absence of one assassin.

"Wheres Ezio?" Korra questioned while she whipped sweat from her forehead.

"Went to do recon on Durjayas complex." Shay said to the avatar.

Korra simply nodded at this response.

"Where were you all morning?" Shay asked with a semi smile.

"Earthbending with Bolin." Korra smiled back.

"Ah I see. You improving?" Shay asked.

"Quite a bit, my bending was a bit rusty so now I'm just tuning it up." Korra laughed.

"I don't care what these guys say, you are the big gun of our group." Shay chuckled

"Oh don't worry I know." Korra said while she flexed her biceps and Shay pretended to surrender.

The avatar and the ex-Templar shared a laugh but they were interrupted.

"Take your damn laughing somewhere else we are trying to formulate a plan." Arno snapped at the two.

"Alright I-I am sorry." Korra jokingly bowed to the french assassin while she whipped a tear from her eye from all the laughter.

Arno grunted and went back to talking with the others.

"You should go before he bites your head off lass." Edward chuckled as did Korra.

Korra got up from the table and went to her room. She changed out of her sweaty gym clothes and put on a comfy blue robe. She sat in her room and turned on her radio, tuning in to the latest pro bending match.

**With Ezio**

"So far this recon mission isn't involving much sneaking around. There are no guards out here." Ezio said to himself as he descended a rooftop.

The master assassin inspected the building top to bottom and found no other entrance. Just as he was about to go back to the house he noticed that there was a out of place dumpster residing on top of some sort of drain.

"So this entrance is probably for emergency exits. Crafty. So they would come up this drain and slide the dumpster out of the way. Nobody would notice this, well except for me." Ezio chuckled.

Ezio got up and started to make his way back to the house with this new found information. Surely it would provide a great advantage to the group.

He heard two men talking in front of the lair and Ezio decided to listen in. Hoping it would provide some useful info.

"There is no way Durjaya is that desperate." One man said with his arms crossed.

"No lie. Like he was talking with his 'royal guard' so to speak and he told them to start killing people on the street for no reason. Isn't that nuts?" The other man retorted.

"Is that is true, I may leave his little regime. Wait why is he doing this again?" The man said while he scratched his nose.

"He said he wanted to draw out that group that barged into his lair." The other man stated.

"Durjaya has gone too far this time. Tell that psycho I'm out." The man said throwing his hand back.

"Dude he is gonna find you and kill you." The other man warned.

"Ya well let him try." The man said as he walked around the corner and onto the sidewalk. The other man shrugged and went back into the lair.

"Shit." Ezio cursed.

He made his way back to the house hastily, eager to share the information he had gathered.


	9. Strategy

"We have to assume that he has benders defending the facility." Shay said to the other assassins.

"Right, so we need to formulate a precision attack or attempt to overwhelm them. Which has worked in the past." Arno said this after he nodded to Shay.

"In this situation I do not think overwhelming their forces will be an option." Connor said in a neutral tone.

"I agree with the lad on this one." Edward said gesturing to his grandson.

"A precision or sneak attack will prove to be quite difficult if there is only one entry point." Shay sighed.

"Hopefully Ezio brings back some good news then eh?" Edward chuckled.

"Shouldn't Korra be down here helping us devise a plan?" Adewale questioned.

"Agreed. Connor can you get her?" Arno said to Connor with a half smile.

Connor nodded and rose from his seat. He proceeded up the stairs to his and Korra's room. He entered and found Korra quite literally, on the edge of her seat listening in on a probending match.

"Oh Connor, join me. Its just at the good part!" Korra smiled at the assassin

"The assassins want you downstairs helping us with a plan." Connor said with his arms crossed .

"Ugh fine." Korra sighed as she turned off her radio.

"Good." Connor said but before he could leave her room he felt a hand touch his arm.

"What?" Connor snapped around.

His lips met hers before he could even fully turn around.

They stayed locked for three seconds until Connor broke it up.

"Later." Connor said simply.

"Why later? Come on were alone and we haven't even done it yet." Korra smirked as she trailed her fingers down his chest.

Connor removed her fingers and smiled.

"Why do you do this to me?" Korra said trying to avoid his gaze.

"Do what?" Connor grabbed her waist which made her face go a deep crimson.

"When you smile, I cant fight it. I like have to agree with you." Korra chuckled.

"That's why I smile." Connor chuckled alongside her.

"Dick." Korra said as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright lets get down to the 'war room'." Korra laughed at this remark.

"What else would you have us call it?" Connor questioned the avatar who just smirked back at the native.

Connor and Korra made their way to the table where the other assassins were still involved in a heavy strategic discussion.

"Welcome Korra." Adewale welcomed the avatar.

"Thanks." Korra smiled at the assassin.

"Would it be fair to say that splitting up our forces would be a detriment to the mission?" Arno asked the assassins.

"Depends were ya put everyone." Edward said in a serious tone.

"I agree with the pirate, people should be placed where they are most useful." Shay said to the french assassin.

"Fair point Shay." Arno nodded.

Everyone heard the door swing open and Ezio walked in.

"Report." Connor said to the Italian.

"There is a small drain that no doubt leads into the complex. It is located at the rear of the building under a dumpster." Ezio said to the group.

"Nice work." Adewale nodded at the master assassin.

Ezio smirked and sat down with the group.

"Hey Korra." Ezio smiled at the avatar.

"Hey Ezio." Korra smiled back.

"This is useful information. We can sneak in the back." Edward said with a smirk.

"Frontal assault is still an option." Shay suggested.

"Korra. What do you think?" Adewale asked the avatar, everyone at the table was now staring at her.

"I uh, I guess frontal assault?" Korra smiled awkwardly.

"Why?" Ezio said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I mean we could get me,Connor, Adewale,Edward and Bolin to go in from the front. Then while they are distracted Ezio, Arno, Shay, Mako, Asami and Atsuko sneak in from the back." Korra explained to the assassins.

"Any particular reason why people are placed where they are?" Connor asked the avatar.

"We get our brawlers up front while the sneakier people go in from the back." Korra said with a dumb smile as she leaned back into her chair with her arms folded.

"Not a bad plan." Edward clapped twice at the saying of this.

"I forgot one piece of information." Ezio said as he leaned into the table.

"Well?" Arno asked.

"I overheard two followers of Durjaya talking and they said that he is gonna get his men to start killing innocents." Ezio said in a serious tone.

"Damn. Any mention of when?" Arno asked as he looked down at the table.

"No. Random attacks most likely. To draw us out they said." Ezio shook his head.

"Since we don't know the date of the attacks we cant base our plan around it." Shay sighed.

"How would the attacks **help** our plan?" Korra asked the assassins as if they were insane.

"They would no doubt be low on troops when the attacks happen, less troops guarding him." Adewale elaborated.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Korra grumbled.

"That's the plan." Edward chuckled.

"Korra do NOT compromise the mission. I know you are angry after what his men did but don't screw this up." Shay said to the avatar with a serious face.

"I wont." Korra looked at him with an equally serious face.

"Well I think we have a solid plan. Better start preparing." Ezio said as he rose from his seat.

"We should inform the others of the plan." Korra suggested.

"Then go speak with them over that... what do you call it? Telephone?" Edward said with confusion.

"There ya go boy." Korra chuckled as she mocked the pirate.

"Connor may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Arno asked the native.

Connor nodded and the two went outside onto the porch.

"What is it?" Connor asked curiously.

"I am afraid Korra might jeopardize our mission." Arno said blatantly.

"Any reason to believe this?" Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"She has been acting... odd every since we took her back from Durjayas lair. I am concerned it may interfere with things going the way they should in the mission. Now I like Korra she is very dear friend of mine but she is not in the state she should be." Arno said as he put a hand on the natives shoulder.

"She has been constantly working on her bending and I think she might do something rash when we breach the lair. She normally is not this aggressive." Arno continued.

"I understand, I will speak with her." Connor nodded at the assassin.

Arno smiled and went back inside the house while Connor lingered outside for a moment to think.


	10. Truth

The assassins, team avatar and Atsuko were at the house. Preparing for the assault. Tensions were high within team avatar but the assassins were used to high stake missions so the appeared unfazed. Atsuko meanwhile was nervous but she wasn't freaking out like Bolin was.

"What happens if the plan fails? What if he guards the base to well?" Bolin said with a nervous expression.

"Bolin don't worry you have some serious muscle with you, you got this bro." Mako said with a smile.

"Don't be jittery lad just try not to get stabbed or shot!" Edward chuckled as Bolins expression went from nervous to terrified.

"Bolin you are going to do fine." Korra said as she hugged him which calmed him down a little.

"Alright everybody gather around." Arno said as he gestured for everyone to gather around the table.

"Lets go over the plan one more time. Connor, Edward, Adewale,Korra and Bolin will initiate a direct assault on the lair. While the guards are distracted Ezio, Shay, Mako, Asami, Atsuko and I will sneak in through the drain, once we enter the complex we will eliminate any potential reinforcements and see if

we can take Durjaya out." Arno said in a confident tone.

"No. I want to take him out." Korra interrupted.

"Whoever reach's him first. We can't afford to waste time." Ezio said to Korra with a smirk.

Korra huffed at this statement.

"Alright everyone gear up. Its game time." Arno said to the group.

Everyone broke off from the table and started to gather their equipment. The assassins loaded all of their firearms and took the weapons they were most proficient with. While the team avatar and Atsuko just prepared themselves for the battle.

"Everyone ready?" Adewale asked the group.

His question was met with multiple nods. The group then left for Durjayas hideout.

They reached the building and the second group(Ezio,Shay,Arno,Mako,Asami,Atsuko) broke off from the others. They went to the rear of the building and waited for the mayhem to begin.

Korra and the remaining group members approached the main entrance, they found one lone guard sitting on a chair smoking.

"Get outta her- oh shit." The man said as he pressed what appeared to be an emergency button to alert the other guards.

"You came to the wrong plac-" The man was about to finish when Edward shot him in the forehead.

"Quite the security they have here eh?" Edward chuckled.

As soon as Edward finished his sentence around thirty guards bust out of the wooden door.

"Lets do this." Korra said as she cracked her knuckles.

In an instant the battle was on. Korra was throwing the elements with all their might at her adversaries. She served as the crowd control of the group. Bolin flung the guards into walls and trapped them in rock. Adewale was easily dispatching the guards with a devastating combination of machete swings and blowing them apart with his blunderbuss. Edward was having a grand old time, he was shooting these men down like nothing and if they somehow managed to get into melee distance Edward would slice right through them. Connor used his tomahawk and scissor blade to their greatest capabilities, he was tearing through guards like butter. It was not even a fair match.

"That was fun!" Edward chuckled as he finished off a still breathing guard.

"Jesus you guys are good at this." Bolin laughed nervously.

"Don't forget it." Connor said to the earthbender.

"What do you see in him?" Bolin whispered to Korra.

"He is actually a real sweetie but he would never admit it." Korra whispered back.

"He is like a Platypusbear with swords for hands." Bolin whispered back.

Bolins statement was only greeted with Korra's laughter which slightly irritated him.

**Durjayas throne room**

"They took out forty of my men? In how much time?" Durjaya questioned his 'royal guard'.

"Yes and five minutes sir." The guard replied.

"Amazing. Too bad I have to kill them." Durjaya said as he sipped from his wine glass.

A door at the back of the room flung open and the second group charged in.

"Game over Durjaya." Mako said in a serious tone to the man.

"Far from it my boy. You may have taken out my lackeys but now face my vanguards." Durjaya exclaimed as 10 heavily armed guards took position around him.

One guard was about to strike Mako but Atsuko stepped in front and shot a fireball at the guard sending him crashing into a wall.

"You can firebend?" Asami questioned.

"Just a bit." Atsuko joked.

"Do not stand there, kill them." Durjaya demanded.

The guards advanced and started a brawl with the group. Mako was holding off one guard with his bending as was Atsuko. Asami was battling a guard with her electric glove which proved to be quite useful. Ezio was dueling two guards with his sword which he found amusement in, he quickly ended it with two quick precision strikes to the two guards necks. Shay assassinated two guards within quick succession of eachother. Arno shot one guard which instantly killed him and he stabbed the other in the throat.

Moments later the guards were all laying face down on the floor. Instead of weep or curse the team Durjaya simply clapped.

"Did I miss something? Why is he clapping?" Asami questioned.

"I am unsure." Arno said as he sheathed his sword.

"Truly an amusing spectacle. Especially you with that firebending at the start, quite fancy." Durjaya said as he grinned at Atsuko.

As he finished clapping the front door busted open and the others barged in.

"Durjaya." Korra grumbled.

"Ah my favorite avatar, how are you my dear?" Durjaya antagonized the southern water tribe girl.

"Shut the hell up. You imprisoned me for no reason!" Korra screamed at the man.

"I just think that maybe I could provide some actual protection to the people of Republic city." Durjaya said in a confident tone.

"What?" Korra appeared puzzled.

"Well lets face it, the only ones actually helping people are your hooded friends. Meanwhile you sit in your stadium and practice your probending. You have not helped a single person in this city so far. Its all been for personal gain." Durjaya stated as he moved down from his throne.

"You-you don't know me." Korra said as she backed up.

"You are possibly the worst manifestation of the avatar in history. Avatar Aang took down the fire lord and saved the world. Avatar Kyoshi stopped a brutal dictator from ravishing a country. What did you do? Take down some crazy equalist because he was making your life troublesome? You are pathetic." Durjaya chuckled.

Korra said nothing for a moment and looked at her feet.

"Do not mind him, he is trying to aggravate you." Connor said to the avatar.

"The only reason you beat Amon is because these men assisted you. They could have done it without you. You are just a stupid child." Durjaya smirked.

"I am going to burn you alive." Korra grumbled as she began to charge the man.

Durjaya pulled out a pistol from his back and took aim at the enraged avatar. Connor acted quickly and got in front of the avatar. He held her down with his back facing Durjaya. A shot was heard as Connor felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Before he could react Durjaya shot him two more times in his back, Connor fell to the ground as Korra stared in shock.

"Look what you have wrought, avatar." Durjaya chuckled as he sheathed his pistol.

Adewale walked up to the man and unsheathed his blunderbuss. He took aim and shot, Durjaya was blown back against the wall with hole in his chest. He instantly died.

Korra fell to her knees as her eyes filled up with hot tears. Arno looked at the girl and shook his head.


	11. Bandages

Connor awoke in his bed with bandages across his torso. He felt light headed but attempted to get up from his position. The bullet wounds would not allow it. He grunted in pain and layed back down.

"Guess I am not going anywhere." Connor sighed.

**Downstairs**

"Thank you for your assistance with the mission." Adewale thanked Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"No problem. Please tell us when Connor feels better." Asami smiled at the assassins.

"To next we meet my love." Ezio said to Asami as he kissed her hand.

"Y-ya." Asami mumbled as she blushed heavily.

The three then left back to the Sato mansion. Atsuko had already left prior to them reaching the house.

Arno slammed the door shut and turned his head to the avatar who was silently crying at the table.

"You got him shot." Arno said to the avatar in a serious tone.

"W-what?" Korra looked him in the eyes as she asked this,

"You became reckless because of what happened to you and you fell for his trap." Arno stated.

"Excuse me?" Korra asked as she rose from her seat.

"You got Connor seriously injured because you acted like a child." Arno stared daggers at the avatar.

"Arno that's enough." Ezio said while he put a forceful hand on the assassins shoulder.

"She almost got him killed." Arno said as he threw the assassins hand off his shoulder.

"Look I know I fucked up, but I didn't know he was going to try and shoot me!" Korra retorted with tears welling up in her eyes.

Arno did not say anything but simply lowered his aggressive stance.

Korra without skipping a beat ran into Arnos arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace.

"I-I hope he is gonna be okay." Korra said but her words were muffled.

"He is going to be fine. He has been shot before. He will be walking just fine in a couple hours." Arno comforted the girl.

"Right well perhaps we should talk about 'Durjaya'." Edward said as he and the others sat down at the table.

"What about him?" Ezio asked.

"It was too easy, I suspect he employed a double to take the fall." Adewale said with his arms crossed.

"Aye." Edward agreed.

"How would he know when we were going to attack?" Shay questioned.

"He didn't have to, he moved his base of operations elsewhere no doubt." Arno said while removing Korra.

"Damn." Ezio mumbled.

"Perhaps we should investigate the old lair for any clues of where he might have gone." Shay suggested.

"Yes once Connor is in better condition we will investigate further into this." Adewale said as he nodded at the ex-Templar.

"I'm going to go check on him." Korra said as she ascended the stairs to her and Connors room.

"So Shay, what do you think about Atsuko?" Ezio smirked.

"Beat it." Shay said as he playfully punched Ezio's shoulder.

**With Korra**

Korra slowly entered the room as if not to wake him but he was already awake.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you are okay." Korra said as she sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"It was not your fault I got shot." Connor said to her in a neutral tone.

"It was though. I was reckless. I would have died if you didn't get in the way." Korra smiled at him genuinely.

"I could never let that happen." Connor smiled back.

"I know." Korra said as she moved closer to him.

They closed the distance and locked lips. Connor moved his hand behind her head as she snaked her arms behind his neck.

"Do you mind if I cuddle with you?" Korra asked as she broke up the kiss.

Connor shrugged and turned over on his side making room for Korra to snuggle close to him.

"Perfect." Korra chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek.

The two then feel asleep in each others arms.

**With the assassins**

"Do you think the authority would notice if we went pillaging ships?" Edward asked the group.

"Yes, yes they would." Arno chuckled.

"How so? The ocean is no mans land." Edward retorted.

"Well they would hire people to kill us for one. Its piracy." Shay laughed.

"And I'm a pirate. It fits. I pillaged the sea for years and never got caught." Edward said confidently.

"Almost." Adewale commented.

"A few close calls is better than being beheaded wouldn't ya say?" Edward asked the assassin.

"I suppose you are correct captain Kenway." Adewale joked.

"Six highly trained assassins all working together. I would say we are unstoppable but we cannot do something our enemies can." Ezio said to the group.

"What would that be?" Shay asked.

"We can't bend." Ezio chuckled.

"We have guns. That pretty much nullifies bending." Arno said as he unsheathed his pistol.

"Aye." Edward smirked.

"I'm sure having the ability to throw fire around wouldn't be such a bad thing." Shay chuckled.

"Do not forget that we have the most powerful bender in the world on our side." Adewale stated.

"I suppose." Ezio shrugged.

"Durjaya is still out there. He is probably plotting against us as we speak." Arno said as he sheathed his pistol.

"You are most likely correct but we cannot act until Connor is capable again." Adewale said to the french assassin.

"He took it though. Three shots in the back and he didn't even pass out." Arno said sounding impressed.

"Built like a damn oak." Shay stated.

"Aye." Edward said to the group.

"How are we going to deal with Durjaya when we find him?" Ezio questioned the others.

"Simple. We take his head off." Arno said as he got up from the table and proceeded to the training room.

"Alright then." Ezio chuckled.

"I like that plan. More violence the better." Edward grinned.

"You are more reckless than Korra." Shay commented.

"Is that such a bad thing to have a loose cannon?" Ezio questioned the ex-Templar.

"I suppose not." Shay chuckled.

The other assassins went to the training room as well attempting to hone their skills further.


	12. Sanctify

Korra awoke feeling well rested but she noticed something was gone. Connor. She turned over and found a small note. It was even in envelope form which she found cute.

Dear Korra,

I have gone out with Ezio. Something about needing to 'sanctify his love for Asami' by asking her on a date. I am certain that they will not be marrying or at least I hope they are not thinking of marriage. Ezio has proposed a 'double date' to me. Me and you will go on a date with him and Asami. Which makes no sense. Isn't a date supposed to be two people who love each other not four people? There would be no intimate moments because of the lack of privacy. Anyway, think about it. I will be back in a couple hours time.

Regards,Ratonhnhaké ton

"What a dork. I love him for it though." Korra said as she smiled to herself.

Korra got up from her bed and went to her wardrobe. She picked out gray sweatpants and a blue turtleneck. She left her hair down.

She made her way to the main room, she found Shay sitting down at the table with a cup of tea.

"Hey Shay." Korra greeted the ex-Templar

"Hey Korra. Sleep well?" Shay asked with a kind tone.

"Ya thank you." Korra smiled at him.

"Did Connor tell you where he and Ezio went?" Shay asked the avatar.

"Ya. To 'sanctify his love for Asami'." Korra chuckled.

"That Ezio is a piece of work. Let me tell you something." Shay chuckled as well.

"Tell me about it. Every time he sees Asami he goes all opera on her." Korra said in between fits of laughter.

Shay did not say anything but simply chuckled.

"Where are the others?" Korra asked curiously.

"Arno is downstairs training, Edward is out on the porch and Adewale went to the market." Shay informed the girl.

"I see. Well I'm going to go see Arno." Korra said as she got up from the table and proceeded to the basement.

Korra descended the stairs and saw Arno tinkering with his phantom blade.

"Hey Arno." Korra said with a smile.

"Hello Korra." Arno said while still working on his blade.

"What are ya doing?" Korra asked curiously.

"I am trying to modify it so it shoots two bolts before reloading." Arno said as he screwed something in place.

"Cool. By the way I just want to thank you for not shoving me off yesterday." Korra said with a big smile.

"How do you mean?" Arno questioned the avatar.

"Well when I hugged you, ya know thanks for not shoving me away." Korra chuckled as she placed her hand behind her head.

"Why would I do that? We are good friends and you were in a bad place. It would be rude to avert your hug would it not?" Arno chuckled back.

"I suppose it would be. You were pretty pissed at me though I'm surprised we didn't get into a fist fight." Korra laughed.

"I was angry at the situation not you. I just took it out on you which was wrong." Arno said as he moved his eyes to hers.

"Don't worry I know. Also I would have totally kicked your ass if we did." Korra said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" Arno said as he got up from his chair.

"Yup. You would have been crying like a baby after I was finished with you." Korra smirked at the assassin.

"Well lets find out if that would have been that case." Arno said as he walked past Korra and proceeded to the fighting equipment.

He tossed her a helmet and gloves as he put his own equipment on.

"Bring it." Korra said with a grin as the two entered the fighting arena.

**With Connor and Ezio**

Ezio knocked on the door of the Sato mansion. A couple seconds before Mako opened the door.

"Hey guys. Glad to see you are doing better Connor." Mako nodded at the assassins.

"We are here for Asami. Is she home?" Ezio questioned the man.

"Ya just a sec." Mako said as he held up one finger and shut the door.

A few moments passed before Asami opened the door wearing a red robe.

"Connor! You are alright!" Asami said sounding happy as she hugged him.

Connor grunted when she made contact.

"Oh sorry, forgot you had bandages." Asami said with a nervous smile.

"So what brings you guys here?" Asami asked the assassins.

"Asami I would like to take you on a date. We will roam the city without a care in the world. Under the moonlight and stars. We will also be accompanied by Connor and Korra. It will be quite the night." Ezio said as he bowed to Asami.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Connor you are okay with this?" Asami asked the assassin.

Connor simply shrugged.

"Well how does tomorrow night sound? I have to meet with some potential business partners tonight for future industries." Asami informed the two assassins.

"Sounds perfect." Ezio said as he grabbed the woman's hand and gently kissed it.

"Well I-I will see you guys l-later." Asami said with her face going a deep crimson.

"Right." Connor said as he began to walk down the steps of the mansion.

"Till next we meet, ." Ezio bowed to the woman which caused her to blush more.

Asami closed the door with a smile across her face.

"We have a crazy man after us and you want to go on dates." Connor said to the assassin in a frustrated tone.

"Lighten up Connor. We will be on a date with two beautiful women. Do not concern yourself with Durjaya." Ezio reassured the assassin.

"I will concern myself with him all I please. He is still out there, plotting our demise." Connor said in a serious tone.

"You need some serious help my friend. Perhaps a 'session' with Korra alone would do you nicely." Ezio chuckled as he patted the natives shoulder.

Connor grunted as he removed the assassins hand.

The two assassins walked away from the mansion and proceeded back to their house.


	13. Dress shopping

The next day Korra and Asami went dress shopping which Asami forced Korra to go. Connor and Ezio were at the house as the other assassins had gone on the recon mission without them. Which Connor found infuriating.

"I still cannot believe they left us here while they went on the reconnaissance mission." Connor huffed.

"We have to stay here until Korra and Asami get back." Ezio retorted.

"Why? I do not understand we why need to stay behind for them." Connor questioned.

"Because when our two women get back from shopping we are going on that double date. Do you even pay attention Connor?" Ezio chuckled.

"I do. To important matters not this menial social affair." Connor stated.

"I will be sure to tell Korra that." Ezio smirked.

"You shall tell her no such thing." Connor said as he brandished his pistol.

"Your gun does not scare me." Ezio chuckled at the assassins threat.

"It is not the weapon you should be afraid of. Its me." Connor said in a serious tone.

"Alright tough guy. I wont tell Korra that you don't like spending time with her." Ezio ended this sentence with a smirk.

Connor payed no mind to the Italian who was antagonizing him.

**With Korra and Asami**

"Come on out Korra. I'm sure it will look great." Asami said in a kind tone.

"Ugh fine." Korra huffed as she swung the changing room door open revealing her dark blue dress. It was southern water tribe style and had no sleeves which Korra liked very much. It had some white accents on it as well with water tribe patterns.

"You look stunning Korra! Connor is gonna love it." Asami said with a smile.

"Ya I get to show off these guns some more." Korra said as she flexed her arms as bodybuilder would.

"Ya alright Korra." Asami chuckled.

"You are just jealous of my huge biceps." Korra stated with a smirk.

"You caught me Korra. I am jealous of your muscles." Asami said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

Korra just gave Asami a mean glare as they went to the front of the store to purchase their dresses. They bagged the dresses they had purchased and put them on the desk. Asami had bought a rose red colored dress with light red transparent sleeves.

"That will be 45000 yuens." The clerk said.

"Here you are." Asami said as she reached in her purse and pulled out the money they needed.

The clerk took the money and deposited it. He handed the two woman their bags.

"Bye now." Asami smiled at the clerk as her and Korra left the store.

"I really hope Ezio wears his robes. I find it so irresistible. It is so elegant." Asami said as she blushed deeply.

"I know what you mean. Connors robes reminds me of the water tribe. With the patterns and such. Its also fucking hot." Korra stated as she also went a deep crimson.

"Ya know I could have sworn you had a thing for Arno." Asami said seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well he is handsome, but I more see him as a really good friend. Someone I can go to for advice anytime. Ya know?" Korra smiled at Asami as she said this.

"Yes I do. That's like Bolin for me. He is so caring and sweet." Asami smiled back.

"So what about the other guys? How do you see them?" Asami asked curiously.

"I see them all differently. They are all friends of mine but they are special to me in certain ways. Connor is of course my boyfriend. Arno is the advice giver/good friend. Edward is the guy I would call if I wanted to go rough up some people. Ezio is the guy I would go to if I wanted to party. Shay is a guy I could have long talks with, he is very insightful. Adewale is without a doubt the guy I would train with in the gym or wherever." Korra stated.

"Wow. They are all really close to you than?" Asami questioned.

"Oh ya definitely." Korra nodded.

"Its unbelievable to that a couple months ago you didn't even know them." Asami said in a wondrous tone.

"Its kinda surreal actually if I'm being totally honest." Korra chuckled.

"Who would you say is the best fighter in the group?" Asami asked the avatar.

"That's a tough one. I mean Connor, Adewale and Edward are like the brawlers of the group while Ezio and Arno are more... elegant I would say. Shay is somewhere in the middle. They are all crazy tough though." Korra stated.

"Even though they cant bend they still take out benders like its no problem." Asami said back.

"I know. Its something else. They move with such skill and fight even better." Korra said to the raven haired woman.

"So what do you think about Atsuko?" Korra asked Asami.

"She is very pretty and nice. I haven't seen her in awhile though, where is she?" Asami questioned the avatar.

"I have no idea. I guess working, she does work in the police station so the hours must be pretty tight." Korra shrugged.

"I think Mako mentioned joining the force." Asami said as she trailed off.

"Good for him. Congratulate him for me will ya?" Korra asked.

"Sure thing." Asami smiled at the avatar as they entered they entered the assassins house.

Korra and Asami found Ezio lounging on the coach but at the sight of Asami he sprang up to his feet. Connor was just drinking a small cup of tea and did not react to the entrance of the two women.

"My dearest Asami. You look fantastic as usual." Ezio said as he bowed to the woman.

"Oh my thank you." Asami said as she blushed slightly.

Korra smiled at the two conversing. She then made her way to the assassins enjoying a cup of tea as he starred out the window.

"Hey Connor. I missed you." Korra smiled as she hugged him from behind.

Connor nodded as he took another sip of his tea.

"Something wrong?"Korra asked with a concerned look. However she still latched onto him.

"No." Connor said in a neutral tone.

"You can talk to me Connor." Korra pleaded.

"I am aware." Connor said as he got up from his seat and put his cup on the counter.

"Then what is it?" Korra asked as she stopped him with her hands on his chest.

"I am just tired." Connor stated.

"That's not it. Whats wrong?" Korra looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Connor said nothing as he looked off to the side.

"Is it about Durjaya?" Korra asked in a soft voice.

Connor cringed slightly at the name but Korra knew this was the issue.

"I see. Connor don't worry about that guy. We haven't seen or heard from him in a week." Korra said attempting to reassure the native.

Connor just moved her to the side and walked past her. He proceeded to the training room.

Korra sighed in a sad fashion.

"Where are the others?" Asami questioned Ezio.

"They went to do some recon in the old lair. See if they can find clues about where Durjaya and his goons went." Ezio stated.

"Oh. When will they be back?" Asami asked.

"Within the hour I'm sure." Ezio said to the woman.

"Alright when do you want to leave Korra?" Asami asked the avatar.

"...Whenever." Korra sighed as she went upstairs.

Asami and Ezio exchanged looks then nodded at each other. Asami went upstairs to find Korra as Ezio went to the training room to chat with Connor.


	14. Pep talk

Ezio walked into the training room to find Connor practicing different tomahawk techniques.

"Connor we need to talk." Ezio demanded.

"What do you want?" Connor retorted.

"You need to stop torturing your woman with your absence of feelings and your constant hard ass attitude." Ezio stated in an angry tone.

"What did you say to me?" Connor said as he slowly turned to the Italian.

"You heard me." Ezio said while starring the native directly in the eyes.

"Absence of feelings you said?" Connor questioned.

"Yes, she is trying to comfort you but you will not even let her get close to you." Ezio said to the assassin.

"It is not in my personality I suppose. I am not an overemotional person. Such as yourself." Connor stated as he spun his tomahawk around.

"Being loving and being overemotional are two different things you stronzo." Ezio said the last word in a thick Italian accent.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

"Stronzo means asshole." Ezio stated.

"I see. This still does not change my opinion on the matter. Emotions are somewhat difficult for me." Connor said as he sheathed his tomahawk.

"Then why are you with Korra if you do not care for emotions?" Ezio asked.

As Connor heard this it appeared as though he had just experienced an Epiphany.

"It is like you do not love this woman. If you don't love her then at least have some decency and break up with her to spare her heart." Ezio said in a frustrated tone.

"I am... unsure of my feelings towards this woman." Connor said as he sat down clutching his head.

"When we first met there was an instant connection but as we started into our relationship... I feel as though the spark has been lost." Connor said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then what is your decision? You do not seem interested in Korra anymore." Ezio said with his arms crossed.

"I am interested but I do not know how to properly show my emotions to her." Connor stated as he leaned back.

"I am certain she is waiting for some display of emotions my friend. Perhaps you should tell her how you feel on the date. You have to keep the women interested no?" Ezio chuckled.

"I am glad to have you as a friend." Connor stated.

"And I you." Ezio said as he patted Connors shoulder.

Ezio left Connor to think.

**With Asami and Korra**

Asami slowly approached Korras door and knocked lightly.

"Hey Korra may I come in?" Asami asked.

"Yeah sure." Korra said in a soft tone.

Asami entered and quietly closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked genuinely.

"Not well. My boyfriend fucking despises me." Korra said while she starred out her window.

"No he doesn't he is just concerned about your safety." Asami stated.

"How?" Korra asked the woman.

"He is concerned about Durjaya. Durjaya captured you and ever since he has been really tense about the subject. He doesn't want something like that to happen to you again Korra." Asami said as she sat down next to Korra.

"So he still likes me?" Korra said as she turned to Asami with a concerned face.

"Korra... how could he not?" Asami smiled.

"Well I don't feel really dateable right now." Korra sighed.

"You are my beautiful, smart, funny, caring and super sweet. I would have trouble finding someone who doesn't like you." Asami chuckled.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Really." Asami smiled at the avatar.

"Thank you so much Asami it means a lot." Korra said as she hugged her friend.

"Any time Korra." Asami said as she returned the hug.

"Now we have a date with our men do we not?" Asami smirked.

"Yes, yes we do." Korra smirked back.

Korra and Asami grabbed their dresses from the bags sitting on the dresser. They put them on with haste.

"I still have to do my hair, fuck! Asami do you have a brush?" Korra asked as Asami tossed her a brush from her purse. Korra brushed her hair down so it was straight but kept her blue accessories in.

The process of getting their looks together took around fifteen minutes or so.

They turned to each other after they finished perfecting their outfits.

"How do I look?" Korra asked Asami.

"Stunning and myself?" Asami smiled.

"Marvelous." Korra smiled back.

The two women then proceeded downstairs to find all six assassins sitting around a table talking about their most recent mission.

"Do you think he is held up there or no?" Ezio asked Arno.

"Most likely. I mean where else would he go?" Arno retorted.

"It seems to easy." Adewale stated.

"How so?" Shay questioned.

"Well he could have some sort of underground facility like the equalists did." Edward suggested.

"Good point." Shay nodded.

"Hey boys, mind if we borrow these two?" Asami asked as she pointed to Ezio and Connor.

"Not at all. We will continue this discussion when you two return." Arno smiled.

"You look magnificent my sweet. Your beauty is that of one thousand sun sets." Ezio said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"You look snazzy yourself." Asami said as she blushed.

Ezio simply smirked at the woman.

"Stay outta trouble kids!" Edward chuckled.

Connor just glared at his uncle at this statement which made the pirate laugh harder.

"You look beautiful Korra." Connor said as he got up from his seat.

"Thank you Connor." Korra said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Well let us not waste time. Let us be off." Ezio said as he opened the door.

Asami giggled at this. The four then took off out of the house.

"Wheres Atsuko Shay?" Arno questioned.

"Shut up." Shay said as he flipped off the french assassin which caused Arno to laugh.

"Quite temperamental are we not?" Adewale chuckled.

"Give the lad some space. It is not his fault he does not know how to speak with women." Edward said as he jokingly patted Shays shoulder.

Shay grunted as the other three assassins shared a laugh.


	15. Date

"Oh you know what would be fun?" Asami asked the two assassins and the avatar.

"Hm?" Korra smiled at the woman.

"Carriage rides in the park. The carriages hold two people each so." Asami smirked.

"I like this idea my dear." Ezio smirked.

"Connor what do you think?" Korra asked her boyfriend with a kind expression.

"Sounds... quaint." Connor stated.

"I will take that as a yes. So lets go!" Korra said in an ecstatic tone.

The four proceeded to walk towards the park. The sun was setting and the city started lighting up about half way there which really set in the mood.

"Connor, do you mind if I talk to Asami for a second?" Korra asked the native.

"Speak as you will." Connor said gesturing to the raven haired woman.

Korra smiled at him and walked up to Asami, Asami then told Ezio to go speak to Connor while her and Korra talked.

"Greetings friend." Ezio said to the native in a kind tone.

Connor nodded as he looked up at the night sky.

"Look at our two beautiful women up there. We are lucky to have them." Ezio said in a happy sigh.

"You and I do not own them, they are not our property." Connor stated in a neutral tone.

"You know what I meant." Ezio chuckled.

"Are you going to tell Korra how you feel on your carriage ride?" Ezio intrigued.

"I may." Connor shrugged.

"Connor you cannot hope to keep her interested if you are vague about your emotions all the time around her." Ezio stated in a serious tone.

"I understand that but as I stated early, I have... trouble expressing my emotions." Connor said to the assassin.

"You must let your heart out to this women otherwise who knows if she will stay with you." Ezio said in a serious tone to the native.

"I will do no such thing." Connor said in an equally serious tone.

"Then I cannot assure that this relationship will last my brother." Ezio said as he put his hand on the natives shoulder.

Connor removed his hand from his shoulder almost immediately.

**With Asami and Korra**

"Do you think Connor wants to be here?" Korra questioned Asami.

"I'm one hundred percent sure he wants to be here. Why wouldn't he? You look amazing Korra." Asami smiled at the avatar.

"So do you Asami. Ezio is lucky." Korra chuckled.

"He knows that." Asami chuckled alongside her friend.

"So when are you, Mako and Bolin going back into probending?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure. Have they said anything about it or no?" Korra intrigued.

"Not that I've heard. Bolin mostly talks about food while Mako just broods." Asami giggled.

"Now that sounds like them alright." Korra smirked.

"I would like to get back into the arena though. Things have been pretty dull ever since Durjaya." Korra trailed off.

"Korra its alright. He is gone." Asami rubbed her shoulder.

"I agree with the guys. I think he is still out there. Waiting." Korra shuttered.

"That is crazy Korra. Didn't Adewale kill him?" Asami questioned with a look of worry strewn across her face.

"Ya but they suspect he is still out there. Like they said Adewale killed his body double." Korra shivered.

"Well even if he is. You are ready for him now, you are the god damn avatar." Asami said in a ecstatic tone.

"Ha that I am." Korra said with a confident tone.

The four reached the park just as the sun had fully set so all the lights have fully lighten up.

"Two carriages please." Ezio said to a man standing in front of a wooden carriage.

"The next carriage is coming in five minutes but two of you can take this one here." The man retorted.

"My friend and his woman may have this one." Ezio said as he handed the man some yuens.

"Very well. Get in." The man gestured to the native and the avatar to enter the carriage.

Connor and Korra entered the carriage. The carriage rid away from Ezio and Asami, leaving Korra and Connor alone.

They sat in silence for awhile until they both tried to say something but were interrupted by the other.

"You go first." Korra smiled.

"Nonsense, you speak your mind." Connor stated.

"Okay... Connor do you... still like me?" Korra asked with a worried expression.

"Of course, why would you ask something so ludicrous?" Connor intrigued.

"Well these past couple days you barely talked to me and I was just worried is all." Korra nervously laughed at this.

"Korra I love you. I know it may not seem like it but I do in fact love you. I have never met a woman as perfect as you and I never will. You are strong, beautiful, smart, intriguing, confident, funny. I am lucky to have someone as great as you in my life." Connor stated while staring into her blue eyes.

"Connor I-" Korra started but her sentence was interrupted by lips meeting hers. She deepened the kiss just as soon as the initial contact was made. Connor felt a single tear fall from Korra's eyes fall onto his top lip. They broke off from each other to get air and they both looked into each others eyes.

"I am so lucky to have you to Connor. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Korra smiled with tears in her eyes.

Connor smiled and whipped her tears with a single finger which made her giggle.

"So after this carriage ride whatdya say we go back to the house and have some fun?" Korra smirked as she trailed her fingers down his chest.

"I would love to." Connor smiled seductively as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips stayed locked for a good ten seconds before they both had to breath for air.

"I can't wait till we reach our bedroom." Korra smirked at the assassin.

Connor smirked at the avatar which Korra found irresistible.


	16. Bad night

Connor and Korra made their way back to the house to complete their romantic evening. Ezio and Asami had already left back to the house while Connor and Korra lingered around. They walked down the street hand in hand for the first time in awhile which made them both secretly happy.

"Ya know Connor, I can't imagine what my life would have been like if you didn't show up." Korra smiled at the native in a genuine fashion.

"Probably less complications." Connor chuckled.

"I actually really like all the little adventures me,you and the other assassins have gone on. Really livens up everything." Korra said with a slight pink hue on her face.

"Is that right?" Connor intrigued.

"Yes." Korra smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Eventually the two reached the house. They were greeted by a group of assassins,Mako,Bolin,Asami and Tenzin.

"Whats going on here?" Korra questioned.

"Korra, the southern water tribe needs your help." Tenzin stated in a serious tone.

"With?" Korra retorted.

"Spirits. They are harassing the people there. Your father and uncle believe this will escalate to the point where they are actively killing people. They need the avatar." Tenzin stated.

"We are coming with you Korra." Mako stated as Bolin and Asami moved beside him.

"Thanks guys I think I'll need all the help I can get." Korra nodded at the three.

Korra then looked over to the assassins but she was only greeted by neutral expressions.

"None of you are coming?" Korra questioned.

"I suppose I will venture on with you four. I mean for the sake of my woman." Ezio smirked as he moved over to the group of teenagers.

"I'll come along." Arno stated as he moved over to the others.

Soon the only people that were staying were Shay,Edward,Adewale and Connor.

"Really Connor? I thought I could count on you." Korra sighed in disappointment.

"I need to stay here so I can bring Durjaya to justice." Connor stated in a neutral tone.

"But **I** need your help right now." Korra said while she put one hand on her chest.

"Durjaya is going to start killing people anytime now. I need to be here to stop him." Connor said in a serious tone.

"You are never with me when I need you!" Korra snapped at the assassin.

"Are you incapable of handling yourself? Are you not supposed to be master of the elements?" Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"It isn't about that Connor! Its about you being with me on decisions as I am with you." Korra said in a frustrated tone.

Connor grunted at this statement.

"You know what? Fuck it. We are **OVER**." Korra said as she stormed out of the house.

Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin walked shortly after her. Ezio and Arno looked at Connor with a disappointed look for a moment before they to left the house.

"Perhaps now you can focus lad." Edward said as he put his hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"Were here for you Connor." Shay said to the assassin in a kind tone.

"I am unfazed." Connor stated as he moved over to the table and sat down.

"Pretending you do not have feelings is not going to solve anything my friend." Adewale stated.

"Do not tell him what to do. Let him figure out his own problems." Edward interjected.

Connor said nothing to the three assassins who were bickering. Instead he took out a knife and spun it on its tip on the table. With each turn of the knife he thought about Korra which made him regret his decision. However he did not express this he simply starred blankly at the weapon spinning.

**With the others**

Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Ezio, Arno and Korra all boarded a ship that was heading back to the southern water tribe. Korra walked out to the front of the ships deck and looked out to the bay. She didn't want to, but she was thinking of Connor. Everyone gave her some space to sort stuff out. Except for Arno.

Arno slowly walked up to the avatar as the boat left port.

"Hey Korra." Arno said as he walked up beside her.

"Hey Arno." Korra said trying to sound like she was in a good mood.

"You don't have to act like you don't care you know. It wouldn't change my opinion of you. We are good friends you don't have to be shy." Arno stated in a kind tone.

"I-I don't care. I'm glad hes gone. He is an asshole. He never listens to me." Korra said holding back her tears.

"It is just his mind set. It's not that he doesn't love you it's just he wants to keep you safe by taking Durjaya out." Arno said to the avatar.

"I don't believe that. We never did anything as a couple. The only time we did is tonight and that was forced!" Korra said with tears streaming down her face.

"Korra..." Arno said as he turned to face the southern water tribe girl.

Korra didn't hesitate and ran into the assassins arms. She buried her face into his blue jacket, he heard her crying but didn't say anything. He just put one of his hands around her back and put one behind her head. He could feel her shuttering which made him feel bad for what she had gone through. Connor was not a bad guy it was the fact that he didn't know how to express himself.

"T-thank you." Korra said but her voice was muffled by his jacket.

"Don't mention it." Arno said in a caring voice.

After a long embrace Korra backed off and whipped her eyes clear of the hot tears.

"Sorry about that." Korra chuckled nervously.

"Hey its alright." Arno smiled.

"I am really glad that you and Ezio are here. Those dicks back there don't even care about me." Korra said gesturing back to the city.

"They care about you but right now, their goals and yours don't intertwine. I have to admit it took me awhile to decide if I was coming as well." Arno stated.

"What was the deciding factor?" Korra intrigued.

"Right now. You need me more than the others need me." Arno said to the avatar in a serious tone.

Korra smiled at the assassin and hugged him tight.

Arno looked back to the city and sighed. He then returned the embrace.


	17. Difficult

It had been a week since team avatar and the two assassins arrived in the southern water tribe. Things were not looking up for Korra as she was the center of a civil war and she had to take care of the restless spirits that were attacking people. She had so much on her mind but one thing stuck out. Connor.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him!"Korra shouted as she shot a fire ball at a bank of snow.

"He has probably already moved on. I should to." Korra sighed.

"But what if he hasn't? What if he wants me back? I can't turn him away, I still love him. But fuck if I'm not pissed at him." Korra said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Something troubling you?" A voice came from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned to face the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hey Korra." Mako smiled.

"Hey Mako." Korra half smiled back.

"Whats up? You look like you're about to pop a blood vessel." Mako chuckled.

"I still love Connor but I'm fucking furious with him. I don't know what to do." Korra said as she plopped down on a snow bank.

"Have you thought about writing him?" Mako suggested.

"Yes. But he wouldn't write me back. He's too high strong for that." Korra stated.

"Well maybe you should wait it out then. Perhaps things will heal over some time. You guys needed a break I think." Mako smiled.

"Maybe." Korra turned away.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have a good time while you wait." Mako said as he extended a hand to the avatar.

"Ya. You're right! I don't need to sit her and sulk. I have avatar duties to attend to!" Korra sprang up.

"I was thinking like a nice dinner." Mako smiled awkwardly as he put his hand behind his head.

"Oh. That sounds nice to." Korra smirked.

"Great. Shall we say eight?"Mako smiled.

Korra nodded as she walked back down to the village.

Mako couldn't help but smile to himself.

**With Connor**

Connor was free running to take his mind off things. Most notably Korra. As he pulled himself over a rooftop he noticed a woman being mugged in a alleyway. He waited a moment or two before jumping down to ground level.

The robber turned around and saw a large figure a couple feet away from him.

"Get outta here man this ain't got nothing to do with you!"The robber said as he flashed his knife.

Connor was unfazed and moved in towards the man. He tried to stab Connor but he simply knocked the knife out of his hand. The robber was stunned but before he could react Connor put the man in a rear naked choke and knocked him out cold.

Connor picked up the purse he had taken from the woman and walked over to her.

"I believe this belongs to you." Connor extended the bag towards the woman.

"Yes thank you..." The woman trailed off.

"Connor." Connor nodded at the woman.

"What a unique name." The woman smiled.

She was about as tall as Asami but she had fair skin, bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a blue dress that ended at her knees.

"My name is Ela. Nice to meet you Connor." Ela extended her hand towards the assassin.

Connor said nothing and shook her hand.

"If you do not mind my asking. Whats with the robes?" Ela questioned with a curious look on her face.

"Do you find something wrong about my attire?" Connor retorted.

"No quite the contrary, I find it... appealing." Ela said as she leaned to the side.

Connor raised an eyebrow to this but did not speak.

"Well I'm sure you have other business to attend to but I hope we meet again." Ela smiled as she walked past the assassin.

Connor stood in place for a moment before he a climbed up a building and started to continue his free running.

**With Korra**

Korra and Mako both entered a classic water tribe restaurant and sat down at a booth.

As the two sat down a waiter approached them and took their orders for beverages. Once the waiter had gotten the orders he smiled and went to the back of the kitchen.

"So Korra. How do you like my choice of restaurant?" Mako smirked.

"Quaint." Korra smiled.

"I gotta say Mako. Going out for dinner has really taken my mind off of Connor. He never would have taken me out for dinner." Korra chuckled.

"I'm sure he would have." Mako chuckled alongside her.

"Maybe if I told him I knew where Durjaya was." Korra stated in a comedic manner.

"Do you know where the others are? I haven't seen them all day." Mako asked the avatar.

"Ezio and Asami went off to do something. Varrick took Arno from me this morning to show him something, probably a new invention but I don't know why he took Arno. Bolin is probably off with my cousins." Korra said as the waiter arrived with the drinks.

"That Varrick is something else." Mako said as he drank his tea.

"You're telling me." Korra chuckled softly.

Mako silently starred at the avatar. He never realized how beautiful she actually was, he usually just associated her with a close friend. But that was due to the fact she had a boyfriend. Now he was unsure.

"You are really pretty." Mako said in a mesmerized tone.

"Oh, uh." Korra smiled awkwardly.

"Oh shit I didn't mean for that to slip out." Mako said as he face palmed.

"No its alright. Thank you." Korra smiled.

"But right now, I still love Connor I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship." Korra said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Say no more. I understand." Mako smiled.

"I'm glad." Korra smiled back as the two enjoyed their friendly date together.

After their date, they went back to the huts for sleep. Korra couldn't fall asleep for the life of her however.

Korra was still torn on the inside. On one hand she still wanted Connor back and on the other she wanted to prove a point. She didn't know how to deal with the situation. She decided that maybe writing him wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	18. Letters

Korra was sitting in her hut thinking of what to write to her ex boyfriend. She wanted to yell at him for being a jerk but she also wanted to tell him how much she needed him,how much she wanted him to wrap his arms around her as she feel asleep. For this past week she had trouble sleeping because of everything on her mind, she wanted to go back to Republic city and see Connor but she also had to help the people of her tribe.

"Dear Sweetie...no that's not right."Korra said to herself as she threw out a piece of paper.

"FUCK! Why is this so hard!" Korra said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Ya know what I'm just gonna tell him my feelings." Korra said as she picked up her pen and paper.

After a couple minutes of writing she finally composed her letter. She read it over to be sure it was good.

Dear Connor,

Listen I know what you are thinking and this isn't some lame attempt to make you feel worse. I actually decided to write because... I need you. Ever since we broke up I've felt sick, love sick if you will hahaha. Things in the south can't get much worse, I'm the center of a civil war and the spirits are attacking people. It is just really stressful and I wish you were by my side. You were an asshole but I know your heart is in the right place. You don't have to write me back but I just want you to know that... I miss and love you.

Yours truly,Korra

"Good." Korra nodded as she got up from her seated position and left her hut.

She went to the post office and gave the sealed letter to the man. She told him to send it to her house.

She made her way back to the hut and went to sleep. For the first time in awhile, she felt... good.

**Four days later with Connor...**

"Connor you have mail from someone." Shay said as he opened the door with multiple envelopes in his hands.

"Who's the sender?"Connor questioned.

"Korra." Shay stated.

Edwards head rose with a smirk as Connor snatched the letter out of Shays hand.

He read through the letter carefully. As he finished he moved to the table and sat down.

"Pen, paper." Connor stated. Adewale got up and handed him the writing utensil and paper.

He began to write a return letter to Korra.

Dear Korra,

I cannot say that I haven't been thinking of you. For no matter how much I try to take my mind off things, I always end up thinking of you. I am willing to give this a second chance if you agree. Things have been rather progressive here, we found Durjayas agents and tracked them to the base. We are waiting for the right moment to strike but so far he suspects nothing. I met a woman a couple days ago by the name of Ela, she seems to know a lot of Durjaya which I find odd to say the least. Oh yes, Shay and Atsuko are officially together now. She visits the house more often now and she has been helping us with Durjaya. I also miss you. Hopefully you are not gone for too long. Best of luck to you and your endeavors.

-Ratonhnhaké ton

Connor then sealed the letter and left to the post office. Meanwhile Edward, Shay and Adewale stayed at the house.

As Connor walked down the street he bumped into Ela.

"Hey Connor! How are you?" Ela asked with a smile.

"Fine, yourself?" Connor said as he stopped walking.

"Good thank you. Where ya headed?" Ela questioned the assassin.

"Post office." Connor stated.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ela asked politely.

Connor shrugged. Connor and Ela then made their way to the post office.

"If you do not mind me asking. Who's the letter to?" Ela asked.

"Korra." Connor stated.

"The... avatar?" Ela asked curiously.

Connor nodded at the question.

"She your girlfriend?" Ela smirked.

"Not anymore." Connor said hesitantly.

"Anymore?" Ela asked.

"We broke up a week and a half ago." Connor stated.

"Interesting." Ela smiled as Connor entered the post office.

A few minutes passed before Connor exited the establishment. Ela waited patiently for the native outside.

"All done?" Ela asked.

"Indeed." Connor said as he started making his way back to the house.

"See ya later ya?" Ela smiled.

Connor nodded at the woman as he made his way down the street.

Eventually Connor got back to the house and entered. He found Edward and Shay in the middle of an arm wrestle.

"This is what you people pass for entertainment?"Connor asked in a neutral tone.

"I would agree with you but it was this or them having a fist fight in the kitchen." Adewale chuckled.

"We have a training room in the basement." Connor stated as he sat down at the table.

"It was a very in the moment decision."Adewale retorted.

After a couple minutes of the two struggling Edward slammed the ex-Templars hand on the wooden table.

"YES! I am the stronger sailor!" Edward shouted in a victory cry.

"Barely." Shay stated as he got up from his seat.

"What was Korra saying?" Adewale asked the native curiously.

"Nothing of your concern." Connor stated.

"Don't be shy my lad. Tell us what the dame wanted." Edward chuckled.

"Was that supposed to change my mind?" Connor asked in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe." Edward patted the natives shoulder.

In the back of Connors mind was only one thing. What will Korra say to his request? He hopes she will forgive him but if he knows it may be a long shot.

"Oh shit. I was supposed to meet Atsuko ten minutes ago." Shay stated as he looked at the clock.

"What for?" Adewale asked.

"We have a date at some fancy restaurant downtown." Shay said as he opened the door and left in a hurry.

"Connor I do not see why this woman is so important to you." Edward stated.

"To be totally honest with you grandfather... I don't either." Connor said in a serious tone.


	19. Dispute

Shay met Atsuko at a fancy restaurant downtown. He rushed his way there so he was a little out of breath when he reached her.

"H-hey Atsuko. S-sorry I'm late." Shay said as he sat down across from his girlfriend.

"It's quite alright." Atsuko smiled at the ex-Templar.

"Have you already ordered?" Shay asked.

"Ya but I can wait if you want something." Atsuko said to the man.

"I'm fine, I came for you not the food." Shay smiled genuinely.

"How sweet." Atsuko blushed lightly.

"So what's happening at the house?" Atsuko questioned the man.

"Connor and Korra are trying to make things work again I think." Shay stated.

"Good for them. They are adorable together." Atsuko said in a kind tone.

"I suppose they are." Shay chuckled.

"Here is your dish ma'am." A waiter said as he put a silver platter on the table.

"Thank you." Atsuko smiled.

The waiter returned the smile before he left to attend to another table.

"What did you get?" Shay asked the woman curiously.

"Just a steak. I'm starving." Atsuko chuckled as she took off the lid of the platter.

The couple enjoyed their date alone. With no one to bother them.

**Five days later with Korra...**

Korra was walking alone around the village.

"I knew he wouldn't write me back. Whatever worth a shot." Korra shrugged.

"Better check the post office once more just in case." Korra thought as she approached the building.

She approached the front desk.

"Any mail for me?"Korra asked the man working the desk.

"One letter, from a... Ratonagaton?" Before the man could finish his sentence Korra snatched the letter from his hands and left the building.

Korra hastily opened the letter and read through it. She scanned the paper thoroughly.

"I need paper." Korra said as she ran to her hut.

She bust through the door to her hut and picked up a piece of paper. She started composing a new letter.

Dear Connor,

I would love to give our relationship a second chance just promise me that you will start embracing your feelings towards me. Tell Shay I say congrats! Say hi to the others for me as well. Not having the whole gang here is kind of weird. Arno and Ezio are fitting in well. The locals are rather curious of them though which I find hilarious. I can't wait to see you again Connor, I miss you like crazy.

Love,Korra

Korra sealed the envelope with a kiss. She then went back to the post office and handed the man the letter.

She left the building with a smile strewn across her face.

"Someone is in a good mood." Asami said as she walked towards Korra.

"Ya, Connor and I are giving the relationship a second chance!" Korra said in a ecstatic tone.\

"Korra that's great!" Asami shouted as the two girls hugged each other tight.

"Hows things with Ezio?" Korra smiled at the black haired woman.

"Good. He is being romantic as usual. We need to go another double date as soon as we get back to Republic city." Asami said in a happy tone.

"Agreed but for now I need to settle a civil war. See ya later Asami." Korra waved goodbye as she ran to the main hall of the village.

Korra stopped for a moment and turned back to the raven haired woman.

"Could you tell Arno I need to talk to him?" Korra asked the woman.

Asami nodded as Korra smiled and ran back towards the hall.

Asami then proceeded to walk to Varricks yacht. As she walked in she saw Arno rubbing his temples as Varrick was explaining one of his inventions with much enthusiasm.

"Varrick can we talk about future industries? My company is suffering and we could really use an investment from a wealthy entrepreneur such as yourself." Asami asked the billionaire.

"YES! Just let me get my papers!" Varrick shouted as he ran into his office.

"How was the afternoon with Varrick?" Asami questioned the assassin.

"It started off good but then he proposed his idea of flying platypus bears and then he lost me." Arno stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sounds fun." Asami chuckled.

"Oh ya by the way, Korra said she wants to talk to you." Asami said to the french assassin.

"Alright. I'll do it later when the day is up. I'm sure she is busy with avatar stuff." Arno chuckled.

"Do you really think getting Varricks investment is a good idea? He seems like he has a few screws loose if you know what I mean." Arno questioned the woman.

"He has a lot of money and he is willing to invest in my company. That's all I need." Asami said in a serious tone.

"I guess as a person of business that's all you really need. I wouldn't know ha." Arno chuckled.

"Alright Asami lets get this bad boy signed!" Varrick said as he kicked his office door open.

Asami shrugged and entered his office.

Arno left the billionaires yacht and went to the towns main hall to see what was going down in the civil war.

He eventually reached the town hall and found Korras father and his brother arguing over something. It appeared to be a debate over the war.

He saw Korra in the middle of them trying to calm them down. But to no avail. She forcefully shoved the two men aside.

"Dad! Uncle! You guys need to calm down and settle this like men not like boys!" Korra yelled at the two.

The northern troops unsheathed their weapons. At this Arno ran up to the front of the hall and got beside Korra.

"Back off." Arno warned.

The troops looked at each other for a moment before one of them tried to stab Arno with his spear.

Arno grabbed the shaft of the spear and turned it so that the wooden handle hit the guard in the nose causing him to back off. He threw the spear on the ground after.

Unalaq and his northern troops scowled as they left the hall.

"You didn't have to..." Tonraq was about to tell Arno something before Korra interjected.

"Yes he did." Korra said in a serious tone.

Tonraq opened his mouth but decided against it and walked out of the hall.

"Thanks Arno." Korra said to the assassin.

"No problem. I'm getting tired of this stupid bullshit." Arno said as he crossed his arms.

"You and me both." Korra stated.


	20. New faces

Connor had woken up rather early. He put on his assassin robes and prepared to go for a little morning free running. As he left the house the mailbox came into view, curiosity got the better of the assassin and he walked over to the box. He saw one letter with the edges of the letter being blue water tribe symbols. He unsheathed his hidden blade and cut open the letter and scanned over it. He stuffed the paper in his coat pocket and proceeded towards a house. He scaled the house quickly and began his course.

**30 minutes later at the house...**

Shay awoke in a cold sweat. He had no earthly idea why but he thought someone was trying to talk to him via his mind.

He thought nothing of it and moved towards the kitchen where he Edward drinking rum on the kitchen table with no shirt on.

"Mornin lad. Share a drink ya?" Edward said extending the bottle.

"None for me thanks." Shay smiled as he refused the offer.

"Suit yerself pansy." Edward shrugged as he chugged the bottle.

"Morning." Adewale said as he walked into the scene.

"Wheres Connor?" Adewale asked.

"Probably out brooding." Shay stated.

Edward on the other hand just took a swig of the rum.

"It is rather early should be drinking Kenway?" Adewale questioned.

"You ain't me mum." Edward stated as he took the last sip of the bottle.

Adewale shrugged. He then looked over to Shay who was rubbing his temples.

"Something the matter?" Adewale questioned the man.

"Just a bad dream." Shay stated.

"Huh." Adewale said as he looked confused.

"Nevermind." Shay dismissed.

**With Korra**

Korra sat in the main hall with Mako,Asami and Arno. They patiently waited for Unalaq to be finished with his talk with his men.

Ten minutes later he finished up and Korra ran up to her uncle eagerly.

"Uncle we need to talk." Korra stated in a serious tone.

"About what?" Unalaq questioned.

"I want you to stop this feud with my dad, we should focus on bringing peace to both tribes by getting rid of the spirits here." Korra explained.

"I agree but your father will not listen to reason." Unalaq said to the avatar.

"Yes because you are negotiating peace with those warships." Arno said to the water chief.

"Young man I don't think you have any right to speak to me like that." Unalaq challenged the assassin.

"I'll talk to you any way I want." Arno said as starred the man down.

Unalaq quickly glared at the french assassin before turning back to the avatar.

"Nonetheless I cannot help you Korra, surely you understand." Unalaq smiled at Korra.

"I don't know anymore uncle." Korra said as she and the group walked away.

They exited the town hall to find Bolin and Ezio.

"Guys I'm starring in a mover!" Bolin exclaimed in an ecstatic tone.

"Moo-ver?" Korra questioned.

"Ya its like a moving picture! Mine tells the story of Nuk Tuk, a water tribe warrior who sets off to save his princess from the evil Unalaq! It was Varricks idea." Bolin explained with an excited tone.

"Sounds cool Bolin!" Asami smiled.

"Oh Asami, I know." Bolin said with a smug smile.

"Arno may I speak with you?" Ezio asked the assassin.

"Sure." Arno agreed and the two master assassins left the group.

"Whats up?" Arno asked the Italian.

"Do you think we should end Unalaq?" Ezio asked in a serious tone.

"What? No. We can't just go kill an important political figure for no reason." Arno stated.

"We have a reason." Ezio retorted.

"And what is that reason?" Arno asked in a curious tone.

"He is threatening innocent lives with war. We cannot allow that to pass." Ezio stated.

"I'm not sure I mean it would be obvious who did it." Arno sighed.

"Agreed, we shall wait for an oppurtune moment to strike, make it look like an accident." Ezio explained.

"Maybe." Arno said as he rubbed his stuble.

The two assassins then walked back to the group who were still discussing Bolins new career as an actor.

"Good for you little bro, maybe we can afford a place of our own with me working the beat and you working for Varrick." Mako explained.

"We shall live in a mansion!" Bolin exclaimed.

"One step at a time Bolin." Asami said as she patted his shoulder.

Out of the blue the group heard a guard yell something from the south facing gate. It sounded like an alert of people approaching the gate.

"Wanna go check it out?" Mako asked the others.

His question was met with small nods as they made their way to the south gate.

They got to the gate rather quickly to see the new faces approaching from the vast tundra. They saw one man helping another man walk because he was injured . One of the men was wearing long white robes and a hood concealing most of his face and the other man who was injured was wearing a blue coat and had a large hat.

"He bears our attire Arno." Ezio stated.

"I know." Arno said as he began to unsheathe his sword.

"State your business here in the village." One of the guards exclaimed towards the two men.

"This man is injured and requires healing from your waterbenders." The robed man stated.

The guards exchanged looks and opened the gate but still pointing their weapons at the visitors.

A couple guards walked the two men to the healing center in town. The avatar and company just exchanged looks and began to follow the men towards the healing center.

They reached the center quickly to aid the man. The women layed the man down in special water and began waterbending on his wounds to heal them. The robed man simply sat down on a bench outside of the building with his head down.

"Hey where did you get those robes?" Arno questioned the man.

The man said nothing which angered the french assassin.

"Arno watch your temper." Ezio said to the assassin.

"Where did you get those robes?" Arno said reaching out towards the mans hood.

The man swept Arno off his feet with an air slash to the back of his knees and then pressed a hidden blade to his neck.

"Wait you can't be..." Ezio trailed off his as starred at the mans snowy robes.

The man did nothing but continue to press the blade against the master assassins neck.


	21. Importance

"Get off him!" Korra demanded as she took the man by the robe and threw him off the french assassin.

When the man hit the ground he somersaulted back to his feet in a nonchalant fashion.

"Listen buddy we don't know who you are but-" Korra said but was interrupted by Ezio.

"Altair Ibn La Ahad. Master assassin, am I right?" Ezio questioned.

"Yes." The man nodded and approached Ezio.

The two shook hands like gentlemen and turned to the rest of the group.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier sir." Arno bowed courteously.

"Do not apologize, but work on your reaction speed." Altair nodded to the assassin.

"Whats going on?" Bolin asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"We just got ourselves an asset in our fight against Durjaya." Arno stated to the earthbender.

"How long have you been in this world?" Ezio asked curiously.

"Awhile now, I have lost track in my studies. I have learned the sacred art of airbending along with vast knowledge of this worlds history. Including spirits." Altair stated in a serious tone.

"How did you learn how to bend?" Asami asked.

"I sought out a wise man who told me the secrets of what it truly means to be a bender. It is all in spiritual connection and movement. Most people are born with the ability to bend but us from outside worlds must learn for ourselves through rigorous training of the body,mind and soul." Altair said to the group.

"Who's the man you saved?" Mako questioned sounding like he was interrogating the assassin.

"Goes by the name Haytham Kenway. I found him unconscious in the snow with a deep wound and I could not just leave him to his fate so helped him here." Altair informed the group.

"Kenway? We have two Kenways back home." Ezio intervened.

"Intriguing." Altair rubbed his stuble.

A couple moments later Haytham exited the building looking good as new.

"Ah yes, the sweet joy of walking by myself." Haytham said as he stood up straight as if at attention.

"I see you two bear robes of a certain affiliation. How fitting considering I was saved by one of your kind." Haytham chuckled lowly.

"Our kind?" Arno questioned with a harsh tone.

"Yes your kind. You know 'work in the shadows to save the light'. As you see I am not one of you." Haytham stated as he pulled out a Templar emblem.

Ezio and Arno were taken back by the symbol but Altair did not move.

"But we are in a different world so our quarrel does not exist. Now where to now?" Haytham asked with a fake smile.

"It is about time we should head back to Republic city. Korra?" Mako asked the avatar.

"Korra glared at the two new faces before answering.

"Agreed." Korra said in a harsh tone as she started walking towards the docks.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bolin asked.

"Don't know but maybe she just needs some time alone." Asami sighed.

Ezio pulled Arno aside from the group.

"What?" Arno asked.

"What about our plan to kill Unalaq?" Ezio questioned the french assassin.

"Somebody will kill him don't worry." Arno chuckled a little.

Ezio just gave him a cold stare but shrugged.

Team avatar along with the assassins made their way to the port so they could find a ship to take them back to Republic city.

**In Republic city...**

Connor was walking through the market when he came across a certain specialty weapons shop. The store was tended to by an older gentlemen with a large gray beard.

"What can I do ya for?" The old shopkeeper asked in a gruff voice.

"Browsing." Connor stated.

"Fine." The old man sighed.

Connors eyes trained a certain rope dart. Except it was not a rope it was a chain and on the end was a stylish steel blade. It appeared like a retractable mechanism.

"How much." Connor asked the shopkeeper.

"hmmm 30000 yuens?" The old man said stroking his beard.

Connor took money out of a small bag and handed it to the man. He then took the blade and attached it to his right hidden blade gauntlet.

"I don't need rope darts anymore." Connor said to himself as he walked towards the home.

He eventually reached the house and as he walked inside he noticed the absence of the other assassins. He thought nothing of it and proceeded to the training room.

The house felt awfully vacant with no one else in it which Connor preferred. He was not one to enjoy loud noise while he worked.

Connor started training with his newly acquired weapon. He practiced simple throws at the beginning just to get a feel of the weapons dynamics. He then started using it like a bladed whip almost, he realized he could whip it around in a sort of crowd control effect. It also had basic rope dart abilities like grabbing and pulling people towards him. The difference with this dart is that he did not have to equip another rope dart after using it because it was retractable and went back into his sleeve after use.

As he was training he heard the door creek open. He stopped dead in his tracks and went up the stairs to see who entered the house.

It was none other than Shay, Edward and Adewale. They were discussing something about Durjaya and that of course peaked Connors interest.

"Aye Connor." Edward greeted his grandson.

"Where were you three?" Connor asked curiously.

"Recon. So far Durjaya hasn't moved which is good." Adewale stated with his arms folded.

"I see." Connors eyes trailed to Shays hidden blade which was lightly dripping with blood.

"What happened?" Connor said gesturing to the blade.

"There was a incident. We almost got compromised but thanks to Shay's quick thinking we stayed hidden." Adewale stated.

"Who did you kill?"Connor intrigued.

"Not important." Edward stated hastily.

Connor just narrowed his vision towards the three assassins which made them grow uncomfortable for Connor knew they were hiding something.


	22. Heated

**2 weeks later...**

"Thanks for the ride back to Republic city Varrick." Asami smiled at the billionaire.

"No problemo!" Varrick declared as he reentered his ship.

"Man it feels good to be back in Republic city again." Bolin said as he took in a deep breath.

"Lets head back to the house." Arno suggested.

The group then made their to the house that was only a couple minutes from the docks.

They eventually made their way to the house and without skipping a beat Korra threw open the door which startled the four assassins playing cards inside.

"Connor!" Korra shouted as she ran into Connors arms.

"Hello Korra." Connor returned the embrace.

The native got up from his seat and took a look at the people standing before him. One face stood out among the rest. He let go of Korra and mumbled something along the lines of "guess I didn't kill you well enough."

Connor lunged at Haytham while Haytham pivoted causing Connor to crash against the wall.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" Haytham questioned with his arms behind his back.

Connor spun around with his fist leading his movement. He punched Haytham square in the face causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I will empty your insides on this floor you bastard!" Connor shouted as Adewale and Arno went over to restrain the man.

"What have I told you Connor? It was not I who killed your mother, I actually decided against it." Haytham stated in a calm tone.

"Decided? You decided against my mother being burned alive?! Why did you not stand up to this Templar scum like a man?!" Connor demanded.

"Because I am not foolish." Haytham stated.

Connor did nothing but stare at the man while Adewale and Arno pried him off.

Connor shook the grip of the two assassins and starred directly into Haythams eyes.

"Leave or I will eviscerate you with my blade." Connor said brandishing his hidden blades.

"I would like to see you try." Haytham said as he slightly unsheathed his sword.

"Break it up! Connor you need to focus on the big picture. Durjaya is out there and we need to stop him." Korra said trying to calm the native down.

"This man murdered my mother and you want me to work side by side with him? Are you delusional?" Connor questioned.

"No just practical. I know that you hate him I really do, but now we need more help than ever. So for the time being we do need his help." Korra said as she put her hand gently on Connors chest.

"No. We do not need him, we were doing just fine without his intervention. He is lucky I have not cut him down where he stands." Connor said as he glared at his father.

"You are too serious my boy, lay off your woman." Haytham suggested.

Connor turned around with a death stare but Korra made him calm down with a simple touch of her hand on his.

"Oh yes and hello... father." Haytham said to Edward awkwardly.

"Do not be coy come here." Edward said as he gave his son a big hug which Haytham did not return. Edward let go after a couple moments.

"By the way guys this Altair, master assassin in the crusades and such." Ezio said with a feint chuckle.

"The Altair?" Connor questioned.

Altair simply nodded at the question posed by the native.

"Great to meet you,master." Connor bowed courteously.

"I am not your master but good to meet you as well." Altair bowed back.

"Hello Shay." Haytham said to the ex-Templar.

"Haytham." Shay retorted in an irritated tone.

"We missed you Shay, where did you go?" Haytham said sarcastically.

"Left." Shay stated.

"Clearly." Haytham chuckled lowly.

"Well me and Bo are going back to our apartment so see ya guys later."Mako said as he and his little brother made a hasty exit.

"I think everyone just needs some time to get to terms with things." Adewale suggested.

His suggestion was met with multiple nods along with some blank stares which he just counted as them agreeing.

Edward, Haytham, Shay and Adewale sat down at the dinner table to have a drink while Altair,Ezio and Arno went to the training room. This left Connor, Korra and Asami.

"Well, I'm sure you two have quite a bit to talk about so I think I'll just go home now." Asami said slowly backing up towards the door.

"Nice to see you Asami." Connor smiled lightly and Asami met the smile with a small smile as well as she left the house.

Connor and Korra stood in silence for a couple moments, just starring into each others eyes. They knew what the other was thinking but did not interrupt this moment with simple words.

Out of the blue Connor and Korra started kissing very passionately. Hands were moving up and down the others body in an attempt to grab onto something. Connor ran his hand through Korras hair, undoing her ponytail letting her chocolate brown hair stream down her shoulders while Korra unbuttoned Connors jacket.

"Too much fucking buttons." Korra mumbled under her breath.

They somehow made their way upstairs to continue their frenzy of emotions.

Korra eventually got Connors jacket off and he flung said jacket onto the dresser so it was out of the way. He pinned the avatar up against the wall which she loved very much to the point she groaned when she mad contact with the wall. They continued to make out with an extremely strong passion for several minutes. Eventually they both got tired of postponing the inevitable so they started stripping each other down while still locking lips to the best of their capabilities.

This is what Korra was missing. This is what she had wanted for so long and now it was happening. Now Connor wouldn't admit it but this is also what he needed. Although Korra definitely enjoyed herself more during this event. Their reunion was even better than the either of them expected which frankly, they were totally fine with.


	23. Life chat

Connor and Korra were laying sound asleep in their bed. Korra was the first to awaken, at a rather early time. Around seven am. She awoke with a big stretch and yawned while doing so. She realized that she was completely naked and blushed at the thought, she was about to get changed but then she thought "hes already seen it whats the point?".

So she layed back down next to the sleeping assassin, she looked at him and smiled to herself. Connor then slowly opened his eyes only to find Korra starring into them.

"What are.. you doing?" Connor paused mid sentence to yawn.

Korra then immediately rolled over to face the wall. She had a pink hue all over her face.

"Whats wrong?" Connor asked as he moved closer to the avatar.

"Nothing you just caught me off guard." Korra explained as she starred at the wall intently.

"I caught you off guard while you were watching me sleep?" Connor questioned.

"I was not watching you sleep. I was admiring myself through the mirror behind you." Korra stated.

Connor didn't reply to her excuse but simply got up from the bed and began to get dressed in his iconic robes.

Korra turned to face him when he was putting on his clothes.

"Really? You can't spend a few minutes with your girlfriend? After being separated for a good two weeks?" Korra asked in a frustrated tone.

"We have to take down Durj-" Connor was about to finish his sentence when Korra got up from the bed and approached him.

"Come on you can worry about him later. For now lets just cuddle." Korra smiled at the assassin.

"I-uh. Not right now." Connor said stealing glances of her body.

"First off don't be coy you've already seen my body. Second, whats on your mind?" Korra said as she grabbed his hand.

"I hate my father and now hes back. I want to break his neck." Connor said in a serious tone.

"Your dad may be an evil person, but he will be able to help us. After all he just wants to get home like the rest of you guys." Korra explained.

"That does not excuse what he did to my mother." Connor growled.

"Was he the one that torched the village?" Korra asked.

"No but he conspired with the people that did." Connor stated.

"You can't hold that against him. He obviously didn't want to hurt your mother. I mean he loved her enough to make you didn't he?" Korra asked in a sweet voice.

"Besides the point." Connor said removing her hand from his.

"No it isn't. Stop trying to hide your feelings from me. We are in this together. Your problems are mine and my problems are yours. Were a team Connor." Korra smiled as she hugged him tight.

"Korra I want you to know that just because I do not show my feelings does not mean that I do not love you. I am aware that I can be rather cold at times but that is only because I know that I need to keep my head clear of distractions." Connor explained to his girlfriend.

"Alright but I worry sometimes ya know? Like I was pretty sure you were gonna kill your dad yesterday." Korra chuckled as she put her hand behind her head awkwardly.

"I was." Connor stated.

"Well then. Lets talk about something else." Korra smiled as she picked her blue fuzzy robes out of her dresser and put them on.

"Would you like to go sit on the balcony?" Korra asked the assassin.

Connor shrugged and got up from his seat. He opened the door to the balcony and went outside, Korra followed.

Korra sat down on a wooden chair while Connor leaned over the railing. Looking out at the pier.

The air was filled with silence and after a couple minutes Korra decided to break the silence.

"I missed you in the south pole." Korra said to the native in a kind tone.

"Hmph." Connor shrugged off her words.

"Do you not like talking to me or something?" Korra asked in a slightly angry tone.

"You know that is not the case." Connor said to the avatar.

"It seems like that is the case, you fuck me no problem but as soon as I want to have an emotional conversation with you, you just detach yourself from the world." Korra said in a frustrated tone as she rose from her seat.

"Korra." Connor turned to face the woman.

"What?" Korra asked in an angry tone.

"Why are you acting like this? What is with all these outbursts? Did I do something to make you act like this?" Connor asked the avatar as he grabbed her shoulders.

Korras eyes began to swell up with tears at this question.

"You stayed." Korra said in a quiet tone to the native as she began to cry.

"Korra.." Connor rubbed her arm.

"No! You had a choice and you chose to stay here instead of help me in the south pole!" Korra said with her eyes red and filled with tears.

"Korra you know that I had to stay here. You know that but you keep trying to convince yourself that I made a choice against you." Connor comforted Korra as he said this but rubbing her hand.

"I-I know but I just n-need something to blame. I-I'm sorry." Korra said as she buried her face into Connors jacket.

"You have no need to apologize, I was at fault as well. I should not have acted so rash with you." Connor said as he stroked her hair.

"Ya asshole." Korra chuckled as she cried into Connors assassin robes.

Connor let out a low chuckle at this insult. He then let her go after several minutes of embrace.

Korra smiled at him through her tears and she leaned in for a kiss. Connor met her half way and the shared a passionate kiss for a couple moments.

The couple looked out into the street and to their surprise they saw Asami speed into a parking space outside the house. She left the car and bolted towards the door.

Connor and Korra looked at each other then ran downstairs to see what happened with Asami.


End file.
